


Cosmos Project

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 如題是個在星際發生的、來自聯邦的外交官S被帝國OANM四個人夾w擊w的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 部分靈感來自《銀河鐵道之夜》

 

　　一列來自銀河的蒸汽火車垂直奔落下來，像一道流星劃破夜幕，接著一路疾駛於本星的東京灣沿岸，這段激烈的行進已讓車內的乘客吹夠了海風，紛紛下車暫作休息。

　　在紛雜的旅客裡面，從一級車廂慢吞吞走出兩名男子，一個風塵僕僕，翠綠色的眼睛卻亮湛湛的，他雙手空空，沒提行李箱；另一個眨了眨少見的琥珀色眼睛，把身上的斗篷又兜得更緊一點，他們飛快穿越車站裡來往的旅客，逕自走上了一輛馬車。

　　馬車喀拉喀拉運轉起來，噴出一股股新的蒸汽，聽起來就像嘶鳴聲，機械馬頭的眼睛從藍色轉成紅色，是使用中的號誌。

　　「你們這個、咳咳、馬車、應該改成和首都星一樣環保規格的了，好嗆。」

　　「為什麼全都得和首都星一樣不可！我的領地我自己來決定。」

　　相葉雅紀繼承了父親在帝國的爵位，目前位於帝國邊境的東京灣正是他的領地，這是一塊佔盡了地利因素，只要收取過路費便能養活全境居民的絕佳領地。與之相比，帝國元老院裡最年輕、最有聲望的（明日之星）議員二宮和也只是個領死薪水而且終日忙碌的可憐人，二宮是這麼認為的。

　　相葉在結束每年一度的大謁見以後從首都阿爾法星返回東京灣，二宮也趁著度假的機會順便過來，反正相葉一貫是會包吃包住的，沒有比這更適合的旅遊景點了。

　　「這裡的海水還是一樣藍啊。」二宮拉開車窗，在飄散的蒸汽中看見了這個美麗星球的風景。「天氣也很好。」

　　「都已經晚上了你還能看出海水的顏色哦？」相葉也拉開窗戶。從天空的一角又有一班列車抵達了，但似乎有些不太對勁的地方，他讓馬車先停下來，空中發出了隆隆聲響，就像是閃電，可是這個星球很少有閃電，那便可能是列車出問題了。

　　在他們的面前，列車發生了事故，自空中加速俯衝下來，撞入東京灣車站。

 

　　這樁嚴重的交通事故很快傳遍帝國各個角落，就連皇帝陛下也前來探視受傷的乘客，相葉接待了陛下，在這繁忙的商港東京灣停泊了皇家旗艦，這是從來沒有過的事情。

　　艦長大野准將一路陪同陛下，相葉一直很怕他腰間配的那把劍，因為大野在思考時總是一手按著劍，似乎隨時都要抽出來的樣子。

　　「承蒙您的招待。」大野此行似乎只跟他說過這句話。至於二宮，在陛下抵達以後便避不出面，問起原因的話，是因為不想浪費自己假期的緣故。

　　相葉也是完全理解的。接待皇室一行人讓他戰戰兢兢、渾身乏力，畢竟就算是在大謁見的時候，陛下也是高高坐在他的寶座上，以顯示帝國的無上權威，前來朝貢的銀河各國使者絡繹不絕，他們這些貴族一路從早上陪站到了晚上，想起來腿就好疼。

　　這些銀河諸國裡面，唯一和帝國（正式）交惡的便是真人類聯邦，幾乎可以說是永遠的敵人──畢竟從相葉有記憶以來他們就在為了大至殖民地小至一艘飛船的事情打仗。可是這次聯邦也派遣外交官來到帝國，真人類聯邦對於帝國民眾而言是十分陌生的存在，或者有些令人感到可怖的地方，因為看在帝國人的眼裡，他們不完全是人類。

　　譬如不遠千里來到帝國締結親善的外交官先生，雖然以人類的樣貌出現在大謁見的場合，但相葉卻在茶會時撿到了他的一根羽毛。

　　那根羽毛的末端連有柔軟的絨羽，輕輕搔過皮膚便有相當奇妙的感覺。相葉把羽毛藏在大衣的內袋裡，就連二宮也不知道他把人家的羽毛放在那麼重要的地方。

　　「陛下明日便會啟程回阿爾法星。」大野敲響了他的房門，於是相葉突然回神。「好的，請讓我為陛下送行。」

　　相葉請大野准將進來說說話，但被大野不著痕跡地拒絕了。不知道為什麼，相葉總覺得陛下這一次的出行有些什麼原因，但他又說不出來，而且他一個邊境伯爵，也對中央政事不感興趣。只是為了保護自己的領地罷了。相葉給自己找了理由，吩咐僕人們密切關注皇室一行人的動向，果不其然聽說他們從醫院裡帶走了某個傷患。

　　相葉在陛下抵達之前，作為東京灣的統治者，已經先去慰問過傷患們。在這些人裡面沒有什麼特別的人物，不過現在細想起來，當時他是和二宮一起前往的醫院，二宮一直在和他扯別的事情，讓他根本無從好好和傷患說上幾句話。

　　「確定那個患者的身分了嗎？」相葉撥通了電話，電話的那邊本來應該要是他的管家，但卻是大野接的。「您干涉太多事情了，相葉伯爵。」

　　「……只要在我的領地上，就是我該負責的人，就這樣貿然將人帶走……」相葉還想爭辯，但這次皇帝陛下親自和他說上了話。「相葉卿。」陛下只是這樣稱呼他，相葉就自然地臣服於他的威嚴之下，不再提出質疑，但內心的疑惑卻只有愈來愈旺盛。

 

　　「怎麼樣？」二宮隔天從餐廳走出來的時候和他打上了照面。「我要是你就絕對不管這件事情，對現在的陛下來說，沒有什麼人是他得不到的。」

　　「……這裡是我的領地。」相葉說。

　　二宮把湯匙從嘴裡拔出來。「反正你相信我是為你好就好。」他遙望正整裝準備離開的大野准將和皇帝一行人，突然從喉嚨裡擠出一句話：「聯邦到這裡大概要多久時間？」

　　「為什麼這樣問？」相葉愣了愣，有一陣混著濃濃煤氣味道的風從窗戶灌了進來。

　　「等到聯邦發現派來的外交官回不去以後，大概就要直接打過來了吧。」二宮說。「你這裡首當其衝。」

　　相葉咦了一聲，一時之間不知如何是好。如果二宮說的是真的……二宮還在瞇著眼睛看帝國旗艦。「不快點做決定他們就要走了唷。」

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

　　帝國旗艦朝向阿爾法星航行，通常在這種時候大野准將喜歡一個人待在艦長室裡，和外面熱熱鬧鬧的氣氛隔絕，但這次出行是個例外，有不得不完成的任務，其中還夾雜他私人的原因。

　　大野帶上自己最稱手的槍前往為聯邦外交官設置的房間。

　　雖然說是房間，卻沒有隱私可言，它是透明全開放式的，更像是監牢。在這監牢正中間擺著一張椅子，櫻井翔就坐在上面，彷彿他沒有被綁架似的，他穿著妥貼的三件套西裝，毫無火車事故受傷的痕跡，正用他暗紅色的眼睛靜靜盯著大野看。

　　「這就是帝國的意思嗎？」櫻井說話的聲音從強化玻璃罩幕中傳來。「帝國人也準備接受這樣做的後果了吧。」他一口帝國通用語說得實在流利極了，除了掉落滿地的羽毛以外，哪裡也看不出他是一個外國人。

　　大野不置可否，倒是櫻井身上有令他在意的另一件事情。「你在換羽嗎？」大野問。他按下了某個開關，監牢裡的地板便噴出一些細小的氣流，白色的羽毛騰空飄起，要不了多久，櫻井也被吹了起來，他們的骨頭要比人類更輕。

　　大野一下子打開氣流，一下子關上氣流，將櫻井折騰得現出了本來的面貌。他的背後掙出一雙翅膀，修長美麗的尾羽向後延伸開來，是身體的三倍之長，監牢裡面幾乎放不下他的尾羽。

　　櫻井因為氣流，開始有呼吸困難的情況。他緊緊握住自己的脖子，但不打算向大野求饒。

　　「你們還是維持這樣子最好。」大野說。「人類的外貌不適合你們，野獸就該有野獸的樣子。」

　　他從腿上拔出槍來，順手將玻璃罩幕上面開的一道小門打開，櫻井在強勁的氣流吹拂之下背部只能緊緊貼在罩幕的上緣，而大野不受這些氣流的影響，依然穩站原地，身體完全沒有動搖的跡象。

　　從櫻井身上脫落的羽毛像雪一樣飄落下來，大野仰起頭來，他純白色的軍服也沾上了那些飛羽。這個人挑最虛弱的換羽時期大老遠來到帝國，難道真的是為了兩國親善？他們可以相信聯邦嗎？雖然有這樣的疑慮，但對大野來說，在這裡結果了這樁事情，陛下也不會再對聯邦外交官抱有占為己有的念頭了，是不得不為的措施。

　　「大野卿。」

　　大野轉頭看見了踱進門來的皇帝陛下。「對聯邦的使者在做什麼呢？」氣喘吁吁的皇帝問他。「就連朕的命令也不願意聽從了嗎。」

　　「陛下想要他，是有什麼用意？」大野竟然質問起了皇帝。「這個人的危險性遠遠高於他漂亮的外表。如果陛下想要新的姬妾，帝國海軍很榮幸能為您安排。如果陛下想要養鳥，帝國海軍也、」

　　霎時間所有的光源都被切斷了，漆黑的這個艙室裡只剩下動力齒輪仍然在運轉的細微喀喀聲，喀喀、喀喀、喀喀，另一方面，從外部貿然登艦的二宮和相葉正要請人去通報艦長他們想搭順風船，卻沒想到因為突來的能源切斷，整艘旗艦內部也開始騷動起來。

　　「不會是強盜吧？」相葉低聲問。

　　「不會吧，你看過誰比帝國更擅長趁火打劫？」二宮一點也不打算隱藏自己，就明目張膽在兵士裡面穿梭。「……真是來錯了時間。」

　　「你怎麼知道？」相葉問。二宮動了動鼻子。「我聞到了不祥的預感。」

　　

　　燈光又回來了。

　　在為櫻井設置的監牢裡面躺著皇帝陛下，胸口上插著大野腰間的配劍，大野的褲管上也有血液噴濺的痕跡。櫻井離開監牢以後便收起了翅膀和尾羽，在這短暫的黑暗中，究竟是誰出手殺害了皇帝陛下，現場的證據會給出一個答案。

　　「啊，這不是駕崩了嗎？」櫻井說。他抱著胸站在一旁，全身上下看起來都跟這場犯行沒有半點關係，戴著小羊皮黑手套的雙手在大野望向他的時候開始慢條斯理整理自己的服裝，唯獨藏在手套裡面浸染五指的鮮血讓他覺得很噁心，帝國皇室的血，嘔。

　　他的這種假悠哉很快便被大野准將打斷了，大野輕鬆地將他騰空抱起，扔回玻璃罩幕裡面，就和斷氣不久的皇帝關在一起。

　　櫻井撞上皇帝的身體，也沾上了血汙。他此刻眼裡有熊熊怒火，然而一點也不適合對著大野發作。其實區區人類又怎麼能把他限制住，要不是有這該死的、討人厭的氣流系統。

　　大野搖了搖通話器的手把。「我是艦長大野，通命全艦，加速回到阿爾法星。」他在臨走前瞇起眼睛仔細看了看櫻井，像要說什麼，但最後還是沒說出口。

 

　　二宮和相葉在通風管裡艱難地前進。相葉注意到二宮對這裡可以說是熟門熟路，從來沒看到他拿出地圖來，如果問二宮怎麼知道的，二宮也同樣抱持著神祕主義，只說是嗅到的。

　　他們爬了一會兒，似乎到了很深的地方。這裡有個岔路。

　　「一邊往作戰指揮中心，另一邊可能是往他們關押聯邦外交官的地方，你要選哪邊？」二宮讓他做決定。

　　相葉選了後者，他也不知道為什麼，從第一次見到那個人以後，就只想要再見上一面，就連在夢裡都會回到那個茶會上，那根柔軟潔白的羽毛至今還在他的心頭搔癢不迭。

　　一如二宮所言，通道的末端確實是一座小監牢。相葉從通風管輕巧降落在地，他走上一座空橋，在橋下是無底的黑暗，摔下去一定會粉身碎骨，他走得非常謹慎，這地方最亮的是那位於艙室正中心的圓形罩幕，就著那裡的光亮，相葉在橋上持續前行。

　　他慢慢挨近了玻璃，裡面的人也同樣抬起頭來看他。他們的眼睛裡面映出了彼此，相葉一直望著他濕潤的紅色眼睛，好像陷進了漩渦裡面不可自拔。

　　「我見過你。」櫻井將手貼上了玻璃，相葉受到感應似地也立刻貼了上去，他的腦中塞滿了櫻井的樣子和呼喚他的聲音，已經無法思考別的事情。他有種強烈的渴望，想要他的一個吻，想要瘋狂地愛上面前這個人，想要為他獻上生命。

　　相葉就像灌下了烈酒，熱度灼燒他的皮肉，就連腦袋也變得模模糊糊，但這一切都令他暢快無比，彷彿赤腳走在雲上，既幸福又不可思議。他太過著迷於櫻井翔，就連櫻井身後就擺著皇帝猙獰的屍體他也毫無察覺。

　　「你能救我出去嗎？」櫻井望向相葉身後的控制台。他悄聲告訴相葉：「開關就在那上面。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 潤潤下章終於可以出場了（


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　二宮好整以暇地喝大野給他沖的茶，他就知道在皇帝旗艦上面一定有最好的茶葉──任何東西。大野就坐在他的對面，這個艦長室裡面只有他們兩個人。

　　「我就直說了吧，你們打算怎麼處理這次的事件？」二宮問大野。大野蹙著眉頭，倒像是真的認真地想了一想。二宮又說：「在聯邦裡面櫻井翔走得已經算是非常親帝國的路線了。就連這樣的聯邦官員，我們陛下也打算綁架人家囚禁於後宮嗎？」

　　大野聽二宮這樣說，之前緊蹙的眉頭就鬆開了。「啊，現在已經不需要擔心這個了。」

　　「為什麼？」二宮有點皮笑肉不笑的，他又有不好的預感。想起相葉可能還在通風管裡面，二宮著實也有點擔心。

　　大野給他領路去了拘禁櫻井的小監牢，那個玻璃罩幕裡面沒有櫻井的人影了，相葉也不在，只有仍然維持著被帝國之劍釘在地上狀態的皇帝。

　　二宮抽出口袋裡的口帕摀住鼻子，大野雙手揹在身後。

　　「你動的手？」

　　大野也不否認。

　　「劍在抵達阿爾法星之前還是應該拿起來比較好。」二宮蹲下來繼續查看屍體。「欸可別趁這個時候用槍抵著我的腦袋。」

　　大野仍然揹著手。「不會的。」他這樣斯文地解釋也沒讓二宮卸下心防。二宮仔細看了看，除了貫穿胸口的帝國之劍以外，還有別處的創傷，雖然他看不出來哪裡才是致命傷，但最可能的死因還是因為陛下沒有及時受到醫治。

　　二宮的身體打了個顫。「你怎麼了？」大野問他。「我聞到血的味道。」二宮說。就會有點興奮。「就會不太舒服。」他把手帕按得更緊了。

　　「就看到這裡為止吧。」他左右觀望一圈。這才問起大野准將：「你的囚犯去哪裡啦？」

　　

　　櫻井離開監牢以後最想做的第一件事情是洗手，他的手上沾到了皇帝的血，據說碰到帝國皇室的血是要倒楣的，這樣的傳言在聯邦裡面很普遍，但誰也不知道根據何在。

　　「你受傷了？」相葉嚇了一跳，那些血把他嚇醒了，還有點慌張，看見皇帝倒在地上，卻又突然冷靜下來了。他沒往誰殺害了皇帝這方面去想。

　　「原來皇帝陛下也會流血。」相葉說。「讓你見到這樣的場面……我覺得很抱歉。無論怎麼樣請不要因此討厭帝國的人民。」他往褲子上擦擦手裡的汗。在這裡和皇帝的屍體待在一起，有種相當不真實的感覺。對帝國人來說，這個君主就是天一般的存在，是這偌大帝國的核心。

　　「那是當然的，公事公辦。」櫻井說。他抓住了相葉的手臂，一下子越過了那座空橋。相葉雖然不再像剛才那般異常地迷戀櫻井，他也意識到這其中有些古怪的地方，但還是繼續協助櫻井的脫逃。

　　「聯邦……是個很強大的國家吧。」相葉問他。

　　「是的。和帝國不同，我們不需要奴役其他的種族，不需要打侵略戰爭，也能讓人民安居樂業。」櫻井說。

　　相葉在櫻井若有似無的指責下，感受到了作為帝國人的慚愧。「如果……真的能和平相處就好了。」

　　櫻井瞥了他一眼，沒有說什麼。

　　他們正在尋找合適的出口，相葉想起自己有一艘過來這裡時開的飛船，就停靠在甲板上，他們決定使用它，由相葉駕駛。

　　目的地是阿爾法星，櫻井說。

　　阿爾法星？我以為我們要逃離那裡。

　　「我得綁架你一陣子。」櫻井說。他整個人幾乎要趴到儀表板上，這個東西對他來說十分新奇。相葉忙著調動那些複雜的東西，他三不五時就得拉拉這裡的把手、拉拉那裡的把手，所以沒把櫻井說的話聽很清楚。

　　「……你帝國通用語說得真好。」相葉抽空看了看櫻井。櫻井正在看星星，他說了聲謝謝，他的帝國語確實是像母語一樣流利，如果有說得不好的地方，那也是他故意為之的。

　　飛船這時候突然進入了緊急狀況，蜂鳴聲四起。

　　「大概是被發現了。」相葉慌忙操作起來。「如果能在大野准將的炮火中活下來……以前有人成功過嗎？」

　　

　　二宮和大野一起待在艦橋。他們用皇室旗艦在追一艘小型飛船，甚至發射砲擊，實在是相當難得一見的場面。

　　「准將您在這裡把外交官連飛船一起炸死了的話，才真的是和聯邦不能交代。」二宮訕訕道。他知道飛船上面還有相葉在，相葉真可以說是他最後的一張王牌，總是做出驚人之舉，沒有比相葉更合適的人了。

　　大野坐在他的艦長位置上，在艦隊裡面，彷彿他才是皇帝陛下似的。「停止迫擊。」大野命令道。「全艦作進入阿爾法星的準備。」

　　二宮也繫上安全帶，把自己牢牢綁在椅子上。不遠處相葉的飛船似乎開始失控了，阿爾法星的空防是帝國嚴密之最，大概不出多久就會被衛星部隊擊落了吧。

　　大野碰了碰自己的配劍，劍已經清理乾淨了。他一直覺得二宮和也有點蹊蹺，譬如現在二宮會在艦上就是很奇怪的事情，不過二宮本來就是元老院的人，或許是為了監視他們帝國海軍的動向，前些陣子也聽說二宮要前往東京灣度假，阿爾法星上有很多事情只要肯打聽就有答案。

　　遭到各方逼迫的飛船墜落了。二宮「啊」了一聲，倒不是非常意外。看那墜落的軌跡本來大概要撞上市中心最熱鬧的地方，但飛船偏移了方向，改朝向皇宮高速衝了過去。

　　確實皇宮的人是最少的，花園占地又大。到這裡為止，在旗艦上已經無從用肉眼追蹤飛船的去向。屬於飛船的訊號一瞬之間也熄滅了，只剩下軍方密集的空巡艇擠在雷達回波圖的一角。

　　在飛船爆炸之前，櫻井掙脫出去，他順手帶上相葉，但是無法多帶一個人飛行，只好把相葉往柔軟厚實的草地上一扔，自己在爆炸的餘波中摔進了一間房間裡。

　　正在查索資料的皇子被灑了一身碎玻璃，一排書架接連著傾斜癱倒。隆隆巨響以後，圖書室又恢復了先前的安靜。

　　皇子松本潤緩緩走到最後一個書架前面。他首先見到了一雙潔白的翅膀，就像是天使一樣──但骨折受損的翅膀。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

　　宮廷御醫悄悄退出寢宮，皇子將床邊的天鵝絨帷幔掀開一角，在他的床上躺著被他救下的聯邦外交官。松本從未見過生有翅膀的人類，甚至御醫也從未醫治過這種「有翅人類」，對櫻井翅膀那處的骨折，只能先行固定，等待它自行癒合。

　　在櫻井醒來之前，松本已經安排好了一套說詞，皇家圖書館的修復也著手進行。他有種必須把這個有翅人類留在身邊的強烈使命感。

　　松本緩緩伸手摸向櫻井赤裸的後背，那隻沒有受傷的翅膀應該是禁得起撫摸的。他發現雖然必須得支撐那麼多的羽毛，翅膀的骨架卻意外地輕盈纖細，覆在上面的白色羽毛每一根都相當潔淨，緊緊地同翅膀本身結合在一起。

　　松本的手指在櫻井的翅膀上滑動，最後忍不住深入了羽毛的根部去觸碰那些絨羽，絨羽摸起來很溫暖，摸著摸著他有點上癮了。

　　從一開始悄悄的觸碰，變成堂而皇之地把玩，像得到一個新玩具一樣新奇，這樣的撫摸持續了一陣子，直到那隻翅膀動了動，松本才因為受到驚嚇把它放開，幸好櫻井沒有醒來。

　　當晚松本又前往皇家圖書館，從禁書區找到了一本關於有翅人類的書，作者在旅行途中曾經意外停泊於某顆小行星上，他正是在那裡遇見有翅人類，這些是他和帝國友人書信往返的內容。

　　松本一開始以為這是一本普通的書，只是因為涉及其他類人種族所以才列入禁書區，但他細看之下，內容全是作者和有翅人類的性體驗，看得松本臉紅心跳，尤其又在櫻井的旁邊閱讀，他感覺相當不安。

　　──有翅人類對其他種族不分男女有異常的性吸引力。

　　──愛撫有翅人類的翅膀，比愛撫性器更能引起性慾。

　　──雄性有翅人類從泄殖腔分泌精液，和雌性像鳥類一般，以泄殖腔相貼、精液流入雌性泄殖腔的方式交尾。

　　──對於人類男性而言，不應該招惹育有子女的雌性有翅人類，因為她們攻擊性極強。至於雄性有翅人類是絕佳的性伴侶，他們的陰莖十分敏感，在發情期時成日勃起，泄殖腔因為分泌精液而常保濕潤，與其性交的滋味絕妙至極，非言語所能描述。

　　松本讀到這裡面紅耳赤地闔上書籍。

 

　　他在床邊睡了一個晚上，一向養尊處優的小皇子沒有這麼拮据過，睡得也不是很好，清晨的時候就醒了。

　　松本睜開眼睛，眼睛還很乾，面前有什麼紅色的東西在晃動，仔細一看原來是櫻井的紅色眼睛，櫻井靠得很近在看他。松本瞬間挣離椅子，櫻井也被他嚇了一跳，雖然看起來不是很明顯，但翅膀全都縮進身體裡了，肩膀也高高地聳起來。

　　「呃、」松本坐回椅子上。他正打算說些什麼，寢宮的門便被拉開，從漆黑的走廊上，大野准將走了進來。

　　

　　「殿下。」大野准將輕聲說。「昨日飛船誤闖皇宮的事件讓殿下受驚了。」

　　接著大野命令隨從將宮門闔上，帝國海軍猖狂至此，連皇宮也可以隨意出入，對皇室而言是偌大的屈辱，但松本卻不能發作，只是對大野維持著戒備的姿態，兩個人在寢宮裡對峙了起來。

　　「聯邦外交官是皇室的貴客，准將為何堅持要帶走他？」

　　「那我們便打開天窗說亮話。」大野在原地站定。「皇帝陛下在回程途中被殺害了，櫻井外交官又與相葉伯爵一同駕駛飛船脫逃，十分可疑。」

　　松本知道皇帝逝世這個消息略有點驚訝。「相葉他、」

　　大野又說：「相葉伯爵已被送往異端審問所，他受到迷惑，所以才出現這樣的行為。」大野頓了頓。「殿下或許也……」

　　「不。」松本斬釘截鐵地反駁他。「我是清醒的。再這樣下去，只會讓帝國與聯邦繼續交惡而已。」

　　大野垂下眼睛，他的右手握緊了佩劍然後又鬆開。「……和聯邦友好是不可能的。」

　　雖然這樣說，大野行了個禮以後便退出宮外。

　　松本在這裡獲得暫時的勝利，他匆匆轉過身去看看櫻井，櫻井還在床上，似乎這樣沉默地觀察他們好一陣子了。

　　松本還記得前幾日櫻井在茶會上的活躍，他就像一顆鑽石一樣閃耀，帝國裡根本沒有人不想要認識他、不想要和他說上幾句話。雖然因為櫻井的緣故他們失去了好幾個邦交國，在殖民地還吃上敗仗，一些奴隸就這樣被釋放了根本來不及運到阿爾法星來，帝國人民還是想要親近他。

　　現在想起來，或許是那種「異常性吸引力」的緣故？

　　松本不曉得自己是不是也受到那種魅力的吸引。他光是盯著櫻井看，也能得到某種愉悅的感覺，是他鮮少感受到的。除此以外，他還想要吻他、想要碰觸他、甚至想要和他做愛……

　　松本重重地喘了一口氣，希望自己的神智能清醒一點。

　　「我是松本潤。我們在茶會上見過面，有很多事情想和您請教，如果可以，在您回聯邦之前請務必讓我好好招待您……也請不要介意大野准將的冒犯。」

　　可是櫻井聽他說這麼一長串話卻沒什麼反應，只是一個勁地四處張望，松本開始覺得奇怪。

　　「您在找什麼？」松本問。櫻井還是沒搭理他。

　　松本於是抓住了櫻井的手，櫻井被他這麼一抓，相當不知所措的樣子，翅膀和尾羽都跑了出來，將桌上的東西掃落在地，有一些東西破了。

　　「對、對不起。」櫻井雙手高高舉過頭頂，他用翅膀將自己包裹起來，縮成了躲避攻擊的姿勢。

　　「我……我不知道為什麼自己在這裡，皇室……那個人說過進貢的事情……我、我想不起來、」

　　松本對這個狀況始料未及，他懷疑是因為櫻井頭部受創造成的。「你慢點說，那個人、那個人是誰？」

　　「我們的……主人。」

　　「主人？」

　　「因為他在帝國是偉大的人，他有軍隊會來……把我們帶走。」櫻井從翅膀裡面探出兩隻眼睛。

　　「我被帶走了嗎？」他問松本。「我還能見到媽媽嗎？她還在織布，如果織不完的話……不行、如果我現在不回家，她一個人來不及……」

　　「會被殺的。」

　　櫻井說完這句話，瞪著眼睛又暈過去了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本最一開始要寫哨向，但我抽了個籤讓我寫別的，然後又打算要寫天使惡魔paro，總之後來變成這樣了，如果說為什麼選擇鳥類也只是因為翔這個字的聯想，寫了才知道原來我對鳥類也有遐想（　除此之外還有一個人也是有動物特徵的人類w


	5. Chapter 5

　　皇室旗艦重新經過一番整頓，但皇帝陛下的靈柩依然放在艦上，就擺在那個玻璃罩幕裡面。

　　大野准將時不時路過那裡，他能明顯感覺到下屬們因為這件事情相當不安，尤其陛下駕崩的消息被帝國海軍封鎖於這艘旗艦之內，除非有重要任務，否則不得擅離，對他們來說更是烏雲罩頂的命令。

　　「准將……船員們已經有抱怨的聲浪了。」他的副官告訴他。

　　大野把銀河航海圖收捲起來。「還是給他們都放個假吧，畢竟都回來阿爾法星了，還要待在艦上，也是很為難他們。」

　　於是在半天之內船員們幾乎都離艦了，大野依然留在艦上，他一個人慢慢地巡視這艘旗艦，要將裡面的每個房間走過一遍，大概還得花上三天的時間。到了晚上，他便回到艦橋，有的時候打開窗戶看星星，有的時候擦拭釣竿，什麼也不想地，度過沒有任務在身的時光。

　　但這次大野的心情自從最一開始護送聯邦外交官抵達帝國大謁見以後，便一直亂糟糟的。

　　和其他位於王都養尊處優的帝國貴族不同，大野曾在前線與聯邦交戰過，對他來說聯邦是一場夢魘，護衛帝國又是他們這種人──騎士的使命，在那場激烈的戰事中，他失去了自己的右手，以及精神嚮導。

　　天選的騎士，相比一般人更為堅固的肉體與感知能力又有什麼用呢？

　　大野摘下覆蓋右手的手套，在那之下是一雙精巧的機械手掌，一直延伸到肩膀，全是金屬製成的。在艙房微弱的夜燈中，大野的手臂折出熠熠光芒。

　　

　　他一直在思考關於櫻井翔的事情。帝國海軍知道他放過了櫻井，於是不停對他施加壓力，要他從皇子那裏帶走櫻井，讓刺殺陛下的事情有個替罪羔羊，又能成為對聯邦發動戰爭的大義名目，還要他支持他們私下打算推舉的皇儲，第一艦隊的提督絢皇女殿下。

　　大野很清楚皇帝陛下的死亡是他和櫻井各有責任，他們兩個人一人戳了一刀，他用刀，櫻井大概用的是爪子。

　　然而在大野不得不上陸拜訪松本潤的那天，得到的卻是櫻井翔似乎失憶了的消息。

　　

　　大野靜靜地坐在一個角落觀察櫻井，他只被允許這樣做，因為松本片刻不離地守護在櫻井的身邊，大野這次就沒說什麼了，他覺得松本也是被櫻井異常的魅力吸引的受害者之一，不能要求這樣的人保持理性。

　　「您還要把他送往異端審問所嗎？」松本問。

　　大野看櫻井一直是魂不守舍的樣子，他相信櫻井是失憶了，但不改變櫻井危險的本質。

　　「問他現在不記得的事情，對他來說也不公平，我不會送他去異端審問所。」大野回答。

　　從大野那裡得到這個答案，松本放心多了。他知道大野總是言而有信的。

　　往日克己理智的小皇子突然陷得這麼深，是大野從未料想到的發展。他默默離開松本的別墅，暗自有了別的打算。

 

　　……在櫻井稍作恢復以後，松本迅速將櫻井送往王都郊區的一間別墅，他在那裡圈養自己仰慕的人，每日悉心照顧，就像栽植花朵一樣，為櫻井打造了一座溫室，完全將父皇駕崩的消息拋諸腦後，也不和任何的政要見面，他做這一切，只為了博得櫻井的微笑。

　　櫻井每天外出三個小時，由他陪同去附近的公園散步。帝國的居民對於櫻井來說似乎都是一種威脅，櫻井只對餵食廣場的白鴿有興趣，他對那些鴿子笑，和牠們說松本不能理解的語言，有的時候也流淚。

　　松本一直保護著他。

　　用上了所有可能的管道去打聽櫻井口中的「主人」是誰，但這些情報總是相互矛盾，或是導向沒有意義的下一個線索。

　　他為什麼對櫻井這麼執著呢？松本獨自躺在床上，他每晚總要去隔壁房間看看櫻井，確定櫻井已經熟睡了他才方能入睡。

　　從前他生存的目的只有一項，那就是依照母妃的心意成為帝國的皇帝，光耀母親的娘家松本家而已。現在他好像第一次成為真正的自己。松本對自己的這種想法感到愧疚，難道他其實並沒有那麼愛櫻井？

　　松本匆匆起身，他轉動把手搖亮一盞燈，提著燈走到了櫻井的房門前。如果見到櫻井的睡顏他就能夠安心了，心裡這樣想著，松本輕輕推開了那扇門，卻在門後看見令他驚訝萬分的光景。

　　櫻井房裡的燈仍未熄滅，本來應該熟睡了的櫻井，卻和一個陌生的男人在床上交媾。交媾──松本簡直不願意說出這個詞，他從來沒有好好碰觸過的肌膚，在那個人的手下被恣意掐揉，印出了一個又一個紅色的痕跡，好像正在被虐待一樣的櫻井，卻更興奮地張開雙腿夾上那個男人的腰際。

　　咕啾咕啾、咕啾咕啾，他們的身體每動一次就有那種濕黏的水聲從性器交合的地方發出來，櫻井仰躺在床鋪上，陰莖高高勃起，他緊閉著眼睛，鼻尖和臉頰紅彤彤的，不停咬自己的嘴唇，翅膀有一大半伸在床鋪外面搖搖晃晃，羽毛掉得滿地都是。

　　「這些撿一撿都可以做雞毛撢子了。」那個男人笑著說。

　　松本聽見那把熟悉的嗓音，他起初還不敢相信。但是仔細看此人的身型，確實就是他記憶中的二宮和也。

　　二宮慢慢地操著櫻井，他抓住那兩隻白皙大腿，把它們推到櫻井的腰邊，這樣櫻井和他嵌合在一起的地方就能被他看得清清楚楚了。

　　他的男根在櫻井濕熱的泄殖腔裡頭進進出出，這個地方是人類的後庭，但換成有翅人類，就是出產精液的珍貴場所，是要讓小母鳥懷上寶寶用的。

　　這麼重要、脆弱的部位就在二宮的面前毫無遮掩地暴露出來，被他的陰莖狠狠撬開了，還給撐得大大的，像發情期一樣紅腫，精液都控制不了，滴滴答答地一直流出體外。

　　「我一直很想你。」二宮說。「只有我們才是一體的，毀滅帝國是我們的夢想。」他挨近櫻井，幾乎要將櫻井按入床鋪那樣快速抽插起來。

　　二宮的力道極大，每次擺腰都十分用力，肉體與肉體發出碰撞的聲音，櫻井的臀部被撞得發紅，有幾道透明黏稠的精液（屬於有翅人類）從穴裡噴濺出來，灑到二宮的胸腹上。

　　櫻井斷斷續續地呻吟，他不停說：「不是的、不是的──」一直否認二宮說的話。

　　松本摀著自己的嘴。他不想去感覺，但受到刺激的性器已經撐起了褲襠。他起初非常震驚，後來轉為憤怒，結果現在目睹了那樣淫靡的場面，血液都奔流到下肢去了，根本顧不得這些。

　　二宮在審問般的強硬插弄以後，扶著床柱喘了喘氣，換成了溫柔的速度。但這種柔緩的侵略更讓櫻井受不了，二宮感覺自己的陰莖不時被夾緊，然後被腔內噴射的精液淋得整根都熱呼呼的。

　　他摸了摸櫻井微微腫起的陰囊，就在陰莖的下方，但藏在身體裡，性興奮時鼓起來變成兩顆滑滑的半圓小球。

　　櫻井仰著頭不停痙攣，他的腹部緊縮，陰莖也在空氣中跳動，但什麼都沒有射出來。

　　二宮暫時抽身出來，尾椎處長出了一條狼尾巴。

　　「……悉聽尊便。」二宮說。

　　他再次壓上櫻井。

　　那條毛茸茸的東西從二宮的雙腿之間向前伸，雪白的尾巴前端飢渴地刺入櫻井還閉不起來的後穴。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、這裡的大野准將機械手臂靈感來自METS-MEN那個CM，但做了延伸到肩膀的設定，原因只是因為覺得以機械手臂的情況來說這樣比較順眼  
> 2、騎士大致上就等於哨兵嚮導裡面的哨兵設定  
> 3、所以nino其實也是......  
> 4、今後的additional tags很可能會隨著個人的變態不停慢慢增加  
> 5、今天用新底妝悶出小粉刺了很難過只好用回去舊的（。


	6. Chapter 6

 

　　二宮和也去異端審問所探望相葉伯爵，相葉雖然是個遠離政治中心阿爾法星的邊境貴族，但光憑著雄厚的背景收買審問官就可以在異端審問所裡過上舒適的日子，一點也不需要他操煩。

　　所以說二宮對金錢的魅力一向感到不可思議。要是問他意見，他覺得這東西的魅力遠比櫻井翔吸引人多了，但相葉雅紀整日在獄中神遊，滿腦子都是那個聯邦使者。

　　再後來，聽聞大野准將不打算把櫻井送到異端審問所的消息，二宮實在覺得有趣極了，忍不住笑了出來，剛被滿上的酒杯也因此傾斜著，將酒液灑到尊貴的泉皇子殿下身上。然而泉皇子毫無慍色，反倒相當好奇二宮在笑什麼。

　　環繞在二宮身邊的各色美人兒見狀也格格地笑了起來。可是他內心突然冒出來的壞主意，這可不是什麼可以四處去說的事情。天知道他們本來正在討論的還是推舉泉皇子成為下任皇帝的正事，但像他這樣的人……一個來自聯邦的間諜會被重用，本身就足以令人發笑。

　　二宮選在深夜潛入潤皇子的別墅，因為入夜後才是他精神狀況漸入佳境的時候。像他這種體質，要跑遍所有阿爾法星熬夜舉辦的宴會也輕而易舉。那些有名的交際花全是他打探消息的目標，他生活在帝國真是如魚得水──

　　說到底，會把他推向這種享樂生活的本來就是聯邦裡面那些主和派，譬如大老遠來到這裡的櫻井翔。至於狼群全是主戰派，二宮對主和主戰都不是那麼在乎，他終歸是得聽領頭狼的話，他們是一個結而有力的、團結的群體。

　　總之和生蛋的、那些輕飄飄的有翅人類是不一樣的。

　　二宮躍進窗戶，這對他來說是小菜一碟。房間的燈仍然亮著，但櫻井已經睡著了的樣子，絲綢被子拉到肩膀上，裡面露出一截乳白色的睡衣。二宮相當隨便地搖醒他，櫻井正在換羽期，據他所知那是一段懶散而無力的時期，果然櫻井睜開惺忪睡眼，全然不知道他是誰、以及為什麼出現在自己的床上。

　　他的身體又香又軟。之所以得出這個見解，是因為二宮已經著手脫起櫻井的睡衣。

　　「我是你的夥伴。」二宮一邊掀開被子，一邊這樣說。櫻井大概根本不相信他說的話。

　　嘴上說著抗拒的話，其實也對二宮的身分起了疑心，玫瑰紅的雙眼濕漉漉的，卻連高速移動也使不出來的櫻井，和殺害皇帝的那天已有體力上的差別了。

　　二宮抓住他的肩膀，故意施加一陣粗魯的搖晃。櫻井對平衡感相當敏感的大腦受到這種衝擊，臉色驟然變得蒼白，又沒辦法推開二宮，只能咬緊嘴唇吞下那種暈眩的不適，並不能理解二宮為什麼要這樣對待他。二宮一看也就曉得櫻井的想法了。

　　「我是不是，做錯了什麼。」櫻井垂下眼睛。「這是一種……懲罰嗎？」

　　「懲罰？」二宮笑意漸濃，但他看起來反而變正經了，彷彿那隻在櫻井的腿根游移的手不存在似的。

　　「不、不是的，怎麼有人捨得懲罰你，你是這麼重要的人物，是不是？」二宮說。「你能不能把這件事情當成是我的好意？」

　　「好意？」

　　「我想救你離開這裡。」二宮俯下身來，他的琥珀色眼睛拋出某種失落的脆弱眼神，從來沒有人這樣被他看了以後還能拒絕他的要求。

　　「……我想好好地愛你。」二宮說。「你允許我這麼做嗎？」

　　櫻井默不作聲了。

　　事實上二宮對失憶了的櫻井抱持著豐沛的興趣，畢竟櫻井一直都是聰明的、穩重的、值得信賴的──老天讓他從腦裡搜索出這些形容詞也不夠形容的完美人才。

　　哪，你瞧，現在被他按在身下哆哆嗦嗦覺得自己是做錯了事情的櫻井，二宮再也找不到更有趣的事情了，感謝老天賜給他這個禮物，他如果不收下就太不近人情。

　　二宮的手指滑過櫻井的會陰，他做這些事情的時候不去看櫻井的性器，因為他更喜歡櫻井掩飾不了慌亂的表情，對自己的遭遇猜到了嗎？或是覺得驚人地羞恥呢？畢竟要是普通人類，早就知道接下來會發生什麼事情了。

　　他撥開櫻井的臀肉，充血肉棒抵著泄殖腔，櫻井不安地撐起身體，想看清楚二宮究竟在對下身赤裸的他做什麼，而二宮輕輕吐了口氣，使力一口氣頂入了櫻井的後穴。

　　櫻井驟然全身繃緊，他的眼淚漫了出來，滴滴答答落在枕頭上面，身體開始因為突來的侵犯小幅度地顫抖起來。「不、啊嗯、為什麼……」

　　可是二宮給溫熱的腔壁絞得頭腦一片空白，那到底是什麼地方，他一挺進去就能變成他的形狀，他現在只想把櫻井翔操開來，像把一顆蜜桃或是什麼會出汁的東西插得爛糊糊，如果他知道和櫻井交配的滋味這麼好，是不會簡單地看輕櫻井吸引人的天分的。

　　二宮自顧自地抽插了一會兒，把櫻井的兩條腿硬是往上抬，弄得櫻井隱隱啜泣，不知道是小穴被陌生人今夜強行徵用要讓他難過得多一點，還是腿腳拉伸的痛苦害他哭濕了一張臉。

　　「好、好了嗎？」櫻井用哭腔問他。

　　「還沒。」二宮看也不看地繼續挺動下身，平常他總是對一樣的體位容易感到厭倦，而且他也有相當懶得動的時候，但和櫻井的性交到現在光是使用傳教士體位，每一次插入抽出的感覺都和上一次不一樣，他的精神完全灌注在自己的男根上，看那個硬挺挺的器官往櫻井的嫩紅色腔口毫不遲疑地頂入，某種可怕的征服慾就從尾椎爬上二宮的後腦杓，全身酥麻。

　　櫻井一直扭動身體想逃離他，但在二宮的壓制下也只是偶爾的彈動，大部分時間他的腿還是被打得開開的，任憑一根狼的陰莖在腔道裡滑進又滑出。但不知道從什麼時候開始，櫻井突然沒再亂動了，他的臉頰變得更紅，嘴唇也像是沾上晨露的玫瑰，他的陰莖勃起靠上二宮的下腹，二宮胯間的恥毛摩擦到他最敏感的前端。

　　櫻井從抗拒二宮變成在二宮身下若有似無地喘息，背後翅膀也不受控制地伸展開來。二宮注意到他的變化，陰莖在緊而略有點乾澀的腔道裡停下，櫻井的肚子縮了縮，肚臍抿成一條線，他的那種顫抖二宮是非常熟悉的，可是在櫻井的身上那會發生什麼事情？

　　二宮埋在穴裡的陰莖漸漸被絞緊，他意識到櫻井快要高潮，而且──他的結，他的陰莖結也冒出來了。二宮措手不及被櫻井用小穴淋了一股股精液，排不完的就順著他略略抽出陰莖流淌出來，是透明黏稠的，和人類以及狼群都不一樣。

　　櫻井別過頭去，他的泄殖腔在發情期外被操得射精了，這個事實讓他羞恥萬分。二宮本來還有點驚訝，後來只輕輕地笑：「我也射進去吧。」

　　櫻井慌張了。「不行、不能那樣！」二宮任由他向後縮起屁股，想逃離正硬到最高點的肉棒。櫻井努力地讓那根東西滑出自己的泄殖腔，可是他卻悲慘地發現──他跟二宮和也卡在一起了。

　　「啊、」櫻井的腔壁被無情地翻出來一點粉色的嫩肉。二宮為了他好，又趕忙插回去。

　　「別動。」二宮警告他。「如果不聽我的話，是永遠都拔不出來的。」櫻井聞言愈來愈害怕，他感覺體內有東西在亂動，那個東西一直摩擦他的肉。

　　二宮憂心地吻了吻他，又突然想起什麼，和櫻井這樣說：「你在找你的媽媽吧？」

　　櫻井瞪大眼睛點了點頭，他還是很怕。

　　二宮抱住他的腰，緩緩地插到肉穴最底，實在太舒服了，還忍不住發出了喟嘆。「那就對啦。」

　　他反問櫻井。「要是媽媽知道你的這裡被壞男人騙了，是會生氣小翔竟然這麼淫蕩呢，還是會自責自己沒把你教好呢？」

　　「可是我不是這種壞人。」二宮吻住櫻井的嘴唇，他的精液開始洶湧射入櫻井的腔道，加上櫻井自己被堵塞的精液，櫻井的下腹被灌得微微鼓起來了。

　　「我是最愛你的。」二宮陶醉地說。「其他人都是壞男人。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節快樂鴨！  
> 如果每次肉都要切兩段我真的會中風（馬上風  
> 已經開始嚴肅的構想OAM的H了  
> H的梗...嗯...嗯嗯...要省著用  
> 最近突然好想買以前一直很想收的某套漫畫qqq（剁手


	7. Chapter 7

 

　　他怎麼能吞下這口氣──

　　松本潤一整個晚上（自從他撞見櫻井和二宮上床）都在慎重考慮關於如何除掉二宮和也的事情，這不能說是他自己的私心，畢竟二宮是個有尾人類（還是狼），竟然潛伏於帝國政治核心這麼多年，如今被他發現了，這是大功……

　　不、等等、如果是這樣的話，二宮隱藏得那麼好，在元老院裡呼風喚雨的；而他只是一個最小的皇子，母妃還早早地去逝了。雖然背負著松本這個姓氏和家族榮耀，但松本家他又不熟悉，或許只希望他不要給家族添麻煩而已。

　　唉，他這樣的異類……松本撐著頭，有一口沒一口地用早餐。櫻井到現在都還沒下樓來，大概是昨夜的房事讓他累壞了吧。想到這裡松本的餐刀打滑了。

　　可惡的、二宮那傢伙……他絕不是熱衷於看心上人被玷汙的場面，松本自言自語道，他現在是快心碎了，他希望至少櫻井根本不愛二宮。

　　「給他送罐擦傷軟膏過去。」松本吩咐管家。「……算了，還是我自己拿給他吧。」

 

　　櫻井已經起床了，松本進門時看見四散的羽毛，櫻井的翅膀沒有顯露出來，他發現松本進房，於是下意識縮了縮身體，好像有點懼怕的樣子。

　　松本稍微走近一點，看見櫻井手上拿著一塊手帕，上面沾著一些黃漬，應該是油。

　　「我整理羽毛……用的。」櫻井飛快解釋道。他怕被松本誤會自己竊取橄欖油。但松本根本不可能在意那些油。

　　松本在床邊拉張椅子坐了下來。此情此景對他來說實在太尷尬了，他擔心自己會被嫉妒心沖昏頭而失去判斷力，所以一直反覆咀嚼該說的話。這段他自我整理的時間實在太長了，床上的櫻井都已經開始瑟瑟發抖。

　　 _「其他人都是壞男人。」_

　　昨晚那個人說的話突然衝進櫻井的腦裡，他不知道潤皇子精心豢養他的目的何在，在他看來，這更像是囚禁，就像從前的「主人」對他們族人做的，孩子和女人奴隸一般在織布工廠裡日夜工作，而男人們都被綁架了，不知道被送去哪裡。

　　「如果男孩子的尾羽開始變長了的話，就是要變成大人了的意思唷，是很值得高興的事情。」他記得大家都是這麼說的，但是──

　　 _「不行……羽毛太漂亮的話，會被帶走。」母親帶他來到神廟的裡面。「可是要切斷你的尾羽，媽媽做不到。」_

_她的眼淚滴滴答答落在他的臉頰上。在她的身後，伸展雙翼的女神正對著他們微笑，女神雕像的雙臂和翅翼被帝國人斬斷了，所以那就是為什麼女神到現在還不能來拯救他們。_

_「媽媽、」_

_「別怕，一下子就結束了。」她讓她的孩子浸泡在女神的泉水裡面。一開始像是一場遊戲，但是到了憋氣憋不住了的時候，她依然要按著孩子的身體，決不讓他浮起來。_

_「仁慈的女神啊……這是您鍾愛的孩子，這身美麗的羽毛都是您的恩澤。可是您如果憐憫我們的話，請收回他艷麗的羽毛吧。」_

_「仁慈的女神……」_

_「仁慈的……」_

　　 _在流動的泉水裡面，孩子痛苦地抽搐著，在生與死的邊界徘徊，之後他生了一場大病，羽毛褪為白色，一點色彩都沒有了。_

　　

　　「你還好嗎？」

　　櫻井動了動身體，這才發現自己陷入了回憶。松本正握著他的手呼喚他，象徵高貴血統的紫色眼睛溫和地看向他。

　　──他們是迫害他族人的犯人、是他復仇的對象。這種溫柔，後面藏著的一定是利刃。

　　櫻井在強烈的憤怒中甩開了松本的手。「不要碰我，你這卑劣的帝國人類！」

　　他的胸膛因為怒意上下起伏，就連獠牙和利爪也自衛性地顯露出來。櫻井的眼睛愈來愈紅，看起來幾乎可怖，松本也因為櫻井突來的舉動嚇了一跳，他的手維持被拍掉的狀態停在半空中。

　　從出生到現在，從未被用這種詞彙形容過，就連敢用這種態度和他說話的人基本上也沒有。松本有些不知所措。

　　「……你現在在換羽期，身心靈都非常脆弱，脾氣會不好也是正常的。」松本手心朝外做投降的姿態。「讓我好好照顧你。」

　　「閉嘴！」櫻井飛速移動到松本面前，松本反射性地向後退，重重撞上了牆壁，他已經無處可逃了，就算被櫻井抓出傷痕，他也、

　　本以為櫻井要攻擊他了，但櫻井卻摀著胸口喘了起來。

　　松本嘆了口氣，上前輕輕抓住他的腰。「你想要找的人我一定會幫你找到。」櫻井的身體震了一震，但不再掙扎了。「我只是想幫助你。」松本又說。

　　

　　他將櫻井抱到床上，有翅人類的體重竟然比一個孩童還要更輕，松本一直覺得很不可思議。他拿過藥膏，將櫻井的雙腿分開，雖然先前一邊幻想櫻井的身體、一邊在睡前手淫的時候總是興奮到不行，實際上看到紅腫的穴口卻只剩下擔心。

　　他還發現櫻井發燒了，體溫要比平常都更高一點。指尖沾著藥膏探進去腔內，就被熱燙的內壁包圍住，在手指的進出之間，櫻井發出細微的呻吟。

　　「嗯、嗯哈、啊不……哈啊、」

　　松本聽著那些低沉卻婉轉的輕聲哀鳴，思緒有開始神遊的徵兆，但不得不紅著臉繼續手上的工作。他不安分的器官開始充血發硬，把褲襠撐出一個小包了。

　　現在就好像在地獄的烈火中打滾。松本硬是忍著性慾的折磨，雖然他下面那裡愈來愈敏感，在替櫻井上藥的手也有點不規矩，摸了一些本來不必要碰的地方，但這種忍耐──這種折磨──

　　他滿頭大汗──這種承受痛苦，將甜美果實留到最後才品嘗的必要過程，是他的哲學。

　　松本將溼答答的兩根手指從櫻井的穴裡拔出來，冷靜地往手帕上擦了擦，收拾了床上和地上的羽毛以後，便離開房間了。

　　

　　大野准將按照例行時間表安排，正在甲板上操練士兵。他的習慣是一向親力親為，針對需要加強的軍士有時也會親自指導，因此在徐徐海風之中，他也和其他接受操練的人一樣，穿著純白色的軍褲以外，上半身只著輕薄背心。

　　他的機械右臂在下屬面前毫不遮掩地露出來，精瘦的身體覆滿結實肌肉，因為鍛鍊而沁出的汗水不時從下頷低落，銳利的眼神和精準的攻擊動作以及赫赫戰績，讓他有了帝國蒼鷹這樣的美名。

　　大野剛結束一場比試。「你說潤殿下？」他接過副官遞上的毛巾。

　　「正是。殿下正在艦長室等您，這次是私下過來的。屬下自作主張，沒有向帝國海軍司令部通報，就讓殿下先行登艦了。」

　　大野搖了搖頭，說：「做得很好。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 潤皇子484有點抖M......  
> 本來以為可以寫到智准將和潤皇子開始商量正事，但是最近得到一種破2000字就覺得欸可以了的毛病。  
> 換句話說就是續航力大挑戰（不  
> 我自己異常私心喜歡這篇的人設XDDD不過翔翔整個不太正常顆顆。  
> 我是想說請用看待OOC的心包容我（。


	8. Chapter 8

　　松本在艦長室裡等上了一個鐘頭，大野准將才姍姍來遲，身上還有個沐浴乳的味道，頭髮也有點潮濕，竟然讓他在這裡苦等只因為要洗澡？松本有點窩火。

　　「向殿下致歉。剛才進行鍛鍊出了汗，不適合直接和殿下會面。」大野說。

　　聽見大野這樣說，松本突然就釋懷了，他這陣子脾氣變得可真多。況且目前這種有求於人的情況下，也不適合擺出皇室的高姿態。

　　松本在桌面下暗暗握拳。「那麼……我也就直話直說了。今天希望能見准將閣下一面的動機就只有一個，希望你助我一臂之力。」

　　大野看起來有點驚訝，他聽懂了松本的意思，突然「咚」地一聲把佩劍放在桌上。「我明白了。」但他又說：「帝國海軍支持的是第一艦隊提督絢皇女殿下。」

　　松本聽見自己皇姊的名字，於是有點發窘，他覺得大野很可能是要拒絕他，畢竟現在貿然提出自己對皇位有興趣，希望能得到大野的後援，也太倉促了，更顯得自己是沒有家族當成後盾的可憐兮兮皇子。

　　「絢殿下的擁護者遍及各界。」大野也照實說。

　　「我的實力弱太多了，我知道的。」松本懊惱地回答。「和其他皇兄皇姊們相較之下，我就像是小孩子一樣，一點也不懂這些事情。如果我也能是、天選的騎士的話……」

　　大野悶聲笑了笑。「我願意成為您的騎士。」

　　松本還以為自己聽錯了，但大野又重複了一次。「我說，就由我來為您清除通往皇位的障礙。」

 

　　能夠得到帝國蒼鷹、前皇帝親衛軍隊長的保證，就像擁有一把出鞘必見血的利劍。松本覺得這個保證太沉重了，他真的做好爭奪皇位的覺悟了嗎？

　　「您也得做好覺悟才行。」大野似乎看出他的忐忑，於是這麼說。「一旦開始就不能回頭了。」

　　「我……」松本睜大紫羅蘭色的眼睛。

　　 _──成為帝國皇帝。小潤，只有贏家才能掌握自己的命運。_

　　這是母妃的願望。而他的願望是──想要不再逃避、想要不再懼怕、想要擁有力量。

　　大野見松本的眼神變得堅定，便也不再說些別的，他們對這個危險的計畫已經有共識了，只是他必須得強調一件事情。「我對殿下只有一項要求。」

　　「在您奪下皇冠以前，不能再和櫻井翔見面。對於他的處置，全權由我負責。」

 

　　之所以下定決心要爭奪帝國皇位的原因，松本心知肚明，一切都是為了櫻井。他連日派人暗中打探的消息，終於有了一點成果。可是這個成果，卻令他戰慄不已。

　　首先是，帝國數百年以來四處開疆闢土，其中裡面有一顆小行星，就如同那本關於有翅人類的書說的小行星，就在一個世紀前的某次戰役中被併吞下來，因為絕佳的戰略位置以及商業考量，加上四季如春、氣候和煦的緣故，被納入殖民地。

　　其次是，帝國引以為傲的天使織（某種絲織品）正是出產自那裡。而且皇帝陛下曾經向櫻井介紹過這種織物。事實上這種織物是當地的女性及兒童被強迫勞動產出的成果。至於為什麼沒有提到有翅人類男性的去向，這點松本就不得而知了。

　　最後是──他終於明白為什麼櫻井要前往東京灣的理由。

　　和這個理由比起來，櫻井的實際年齡或許、可能、稍微（松本想）超過一百歲，對他來說也沒什麼大不了的。

 

　　松本說：「我想要創造一個能讓所有人得到幸福的世界。」

　　櫻井那個時候正在清理獠牙，他用看到異類的表情吐出嘴裡的漱口水。大部分的時間他都不想和沒有翅膀的人類交談，但像松本這麼奇怪的皇子，他還是第一次見到。

　　松本坐到他的床邊，櫻井於是別過頭去，松本也不在意。他開始自言自語。

　　「我的母妃在我很小的時候就過世了。

　　「她來自松本家，她常跟我說松本家意味著榮耀，她永遠都是松本家的女兒。但是我從來都不認識松本家的人，我不像我的其他兄姊一樣，母親是帝國的皇室或貴族。一直到長大了我才知道，我的母妃原來是因為和親才到帝國來的。

　　「……我寂寞又孤僻，是個連父皇都記不起來的兒子。好不容易能認識外面的人……讓你過這樣像是被囚禁的生活，對不起。」

　　櫻井雖然別過臉去，但還是默默地把松本的話都聽完了。

　　……這個戀母的傢伙。櫻井哼了一聲，他聽見松本簌簌地吸鼻子，好像隨時都要哭出來的樣子。松本取出手帕來擦眼睛。為了讓他停止哭泣，櫻井不得不借出胸膛，松本登上床鋪，趴在櫻井的胸口上，他聽見他們都有一樣的心跳聲，還感覺到櫻井胸肉的豐潤。

　　「總之我即位以後，我要你當我的皇后。」松本說。「這樣就名正言順了，我們會永遠在一起的。」

 

　　他派人驅車把櫻井送去大野那邊履約的時候，又和櫻井說了一次：「我一定會娶你當皇后。」他把櫻井的手握得緊緊的、握得太緊了。櫻井非常生氣，只能俯下臉來咬他。

　　其他的僕人在旁邊看得膽戰心驚，潤皇子白皙的手被咬出血來，破了兩個口子，剛好是櫻井的尖牙弄出來的。

　　「所以說、卑鄙的帝國人類！」櫻井才想哭。他的腦中閃過一句話──

　　 _碰到帝國皇室的血是要倒楣的。_

　　他為什麼這麼倒楣！

　　「大野准將和我保證過，他一定會善待你的。」松本急切地說。「如果你受到委屈，一定要告訴我……我……」他的聲音在蒸汽機械馬的嘶鳴聲中根本聽不見了。

　　櫻井在馬車內扯開自己的領子，他大可以現在逃脫，但是身體沒有力氣……愈吃飯愈沒有力氣。有想過或許是松本給自己下藥，可是松本看起來……並不是什麼壞人。他驚覺自己開始對帝國人產生依賴性，櫻井捏了捏大腿，他要清醒點、清醒點。

　　如果是失憶前的他，會怎麼做呢？據說他是來自聯邦的外交官，但現在的他根本無法理解那個自己。他怎麼會對帝國抱有和平的想像？他想起族人的悲劇根本只想報仇而已。

　　櫻井向後一癱，這些事情裡面，他只相信自己殺害帝國皇帝這件。可是松本偏偏又和他說那是假的。殺害皇帝的人，是潛伏在帝國內部的間諜。松本咬牙切齒地說，長狼尾巴的！

　　……馬車徐徐在大野的私人宅邸前面停了下來。

 

＊

 

　　異端審問所內。

　　「你打算什麼時候出獄？」二宮把自己的帽子按在桌上。「我真是受夠天天來探望你了。」

　　相葉「唔」了一聲。「快了快了。」他將手裡的撲克牌攤開來，來回好幾回合，二宮都不從他手裡抽走鬼牌，他真的快要沉不住氣了。

　　「反正、沒有關係啦。我只要多賣一幅祖傳的天使織，就可以……啊、」

　　二宮撇嘴。「就你能賣的東西最多。」

　　「畢竟天使織的出產地是東京灣嘛，全部都是一百年前的東西，很值錢的。」相葉雅紀雙手合十。「感謝了，我的祖先們。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、帝國只有海軍，其實應該是宇宙軍啦  
> 2、所以說潤皇子到底有沒有給翔翔下藥  
> 3、貴族拔鳩竟是什麼來頭  
> 4、被送到智准將那裡的翔翔又會遭受什麼蹂躪（不  
> 5、寫到創造幸福的世界那裡突然覺得自己在寫童話故事（要樂觀要樂觀......）
> 
> 下集待續（感恩！


	9. Chapter 9

　　大野智的私人宅邸位在王都一處僻靜之所，有園林環繞，他平時不常上陸，因此房子多半時間閒置著，只有寥寥數個僕人穿梭其中。

　　大野准將坐在一張暗紅絨布面沙發上，他給自己點了菸，沒過多久管家便把櫻井翔帶到了他面前。所有王都的人（要是消息夠靈通）都相信櫻井已經成為潤皇子的情婦，潤皇子是什麼脾氣，王都貴族們自然是十分清楚，這樣克己自制的皇子，卻深陷於櫻井的愛情陷阱，其中的原因實在令人萬分好奇。

　　「自從上次見面以來，您過得不錯。」大野對櫻井說。

　　和他意料中的一樣，櫻井在松本那裡得到了最好的照顧，和剛來到帝國時因為旅途勞頓而略顯疲態的樣子相比起來，現在就像是被牛奶浸潤過的，我見猶憐的玫瑰花。

　　「帝國的事情……和我沒有關係。」櫻井垂著眼睛，他說話的聲音很輕柔，但是聽起來有點生氣。「我是聯邦的使者，不是皇子的玩物。」

　　大野頗感玩味。「潤殿下不是將你當成玩物，而是將你當成皇子妃那樣善待。雖然是這樣，潤皇子也太高尚了，容許你和二宮議員在他眼皮下偷情。」

　　櫻井聞言大驚失色。

　　「怎麼樣？」大野起身緩緩踱步到他身邊。「滋味好嗎？」他用戴著手套的機械右手輕輕摩娑櫻井的後頸，那裡有極為可愛的碎髮。櫻井因為奇怪的、異於人類肌膚的觸感而繃緊身體。

　　大野在他身後說：「二宮那頭狼，現在可要露出真面目了。」

　　「不、我……我不認識他、」櫻井微弱地駁斥大野。「我雖然記不起來所有的事情，但是那個人，他是只渴望混亂的男人，我感覺得到、我……」

　　他按住了額頭，呼吸漸漸急促起來。大野准將接住站立不穩的櫻井，櫻井軟倒在他的臂彎裡，掙破衣服的翅膀和尾羽微微顫動起來。

　　大野看到這樣的櫻井覺得很納悶，就算是失憶、受到重傷，類人種族都要比帝國人類更為強壯，怎麼可能虛弱到這種地步。

　　除非是松本做了些什麼。大野想了想，他必須更為提防松本潤了。

　　「你為什麼在換羽期還來帝國？」大野問。「更奇怪的是，聯邦似乎對你沒依期返國的事情一點意見也沒有。」

　　櫻井勉強睜開眼睛，他最敏感脆弱的翅膀正被面前的這個男人抓在手裡。「就算我想告訴你，我現在也什麼都想不起來。」

　　大野沒有立刻回話，櫻井的翅膀又輕又柔，他愛極了手指在裡面穿梭的感覺，甚至脫下了手套才來撫摸它。櫻井不停對他的撫摸施以微弱的抗拒，但只引得大野變本加厲。

　　大野命令他：「我要看清楚你身上這些不像人類的部位，把衣服脫掉。」

 

　　客廳的採光相當明亮，從室內便能看到外面的花園。歷任宅邸的主人都非常喜愛這個客廳，大野甚至曾經在這裡接待過皇帝陛下。

　　現在大野莊重地坐在他的沙發裡，雙手交握，神色自若。他面前站著赤裸的櫻井，櫻井的腿邊堆著褪下來的衣服，在自然光底下，櫻井的肌膚看起來更白皙了，翅膀的羽毛同樣是雪白的，半張半縮地遮掩著身體，邊緣垂碰在地毯上。

　　就像天使一樣──最純潔高貴的有翅人類。

　　大野的目光愈發深沉，對一般人來說型態類似天使的有翅人類或許是那樣的形象，但在他看來，有翅人類不過是類人種族的一支，他認為類人種族是沒有羞恥觀念的。

　　「……過來。」

　　櫻井驚愕地抬起頭來，好半晌他才提起腳步緩緩走到大野旁邊，他的身體遮住了照到大野臉上的光線。

　　大野捧起他的尾羽，這裡的羽毛比翅膀那裡的更長、更美麗。仔細一看，尾羽折出像絲緞一樣的光澤，在末端巧妙地蜷曲起來。為了支撐這麼龐大的、有身高三倍之長的尾羽，櫻井站得又更不穩了。

　　大野的手指沿著尾羽向上，他挨得離櫻井極為靠近，那些忽輕忽重的撫摸每一下都在刺激他的感官，櫻井絕望地喘息出聲，他希望大野饒過他，這種可怕的搔癢和逗弄，已經快把他逼瘋了。

　　櫻井搖著頭。「不要、不要再……」

　　但大野按著他的背部，迫使身為高貴的、有翅人類的他趴在地毯上，任由一個帝國人類觀察身體。

　　大野凹折他，為了能更仔細地看清楚他身上的某些部位，譬如翅膀和尾羽連接身體的部分。但在櫻井看來是被擺出了各種羞恥的姿勢，翅膀和尾羽的每個地方都給大野翻出來看過、撫摸過了，這些都是他的母親自小嚴格交代必須得好好保護的、最重要的地方，卻被這樣……

　　櫻井因為這種奇恥大辱而淌出眼淚，他不明白自己怎麼就不敢反抗大野，明明只是卑劣的、下等的、可惡的、沒有翅膀的短命人類種族。

　　大野那些毫不留情的摸索，對櫻井的肉體來說刺激實在太強烈了。說不定是因為太過舒服才哭出來的，但是櫻井絕對沒有朝那裡想，屈辱、屈辱，他滿腦子都是屈辱這幾個字，撫摸這些地方，是決定一起生寶寶的人才可以對彼此做的事情。

　　「你哭什麼。」

　　大野捏著櫻井的下巴讓櫻井抬頭，這才發現他的貴客整張臉都是淚痕。他抹了抹櫻井的眼淚，還發現櫻井的眼睛真大，裡面盈滿淚水的樣子雖然看起來很可憐，但卻也讓人感到愉快，甚至想讓他哭得更厲害。

　　「這些事情……」櫻井啜泣道。「是準備要一起築巢的人才做的。」

　　大野「哦」了一聲，指尖沿著櫻井的臉龐滑了下來，他握住櫻井的肩膀。「交配？」大野說。「在你看來，我現在是向你求歡的小母鳥嗎？」

　　櫻井顫抖了一下。從前他對交配（他們族人稱為築巢）的認知是母親和族裡的老師教導的那個版本，在發情期進行的。

　　現在聽到大野說出這個詞，他的身體卻突然熱了起來，想起泄殖腔被二宮插入玩弄到射精的那件事情。那次二宮也把種子撒在他的身體裡面。櫻井事後焦慮地摸了摸自己的肚子，他不知道該拿狼的精液怎麼辦，只好在原地一直反覆上下跳，好讓那些東西流出來。

　　就在這時候，他突然想起他母親曾經這樣和他說──

_「不可以……小翔，那些帝國的男人都很危險。媽媽不許你再跟那些司令官的兒子待在一起了。」_

_「只是做朋友的話，為什麼也不可以？」他倔強地反駁她。「我們就是這麼封閉，才會被侵略、被占領，我想學會更多的事情，這樣就可以、」_

_「……我該怎麼告訴你？他們喜歡你。這是女神賜給我們的天賦，也是祂對我們最大的考驗。」她嘆了口氣。「而且他們的種子，在你的身體裡……也會發芽。」_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章依然在被綁架中的翔翔（  
> 不想看到生小鳥的人請在下面用comments舉手抗議  
> 不然在不遠的未來...可能就...會有...嗯嗯...只是可能啦  
> 在我的想像中有翅人類女性看起來都是大概13-15歲的外貌（問題發言  
> 瘦瘦小小的身體、基本上看不太到乳房，沒有長長的尾羽，羽色比較樸素  
> 孵蛋期上街購物的時候也會揹著蛋孵（好媽媽！  
> 男人們還沒被綁架以前，路上也看得到爸爸孵蛋的身影。


	10. Chapter 10

 

　　一艘私人飛船趁著夜色正濃的時候悄悄駛出王都，數秒後脫出阿爾法星，直直朝向真人類聯邦聖城前進。飛船採用帝國式的外裝，厚重的方形船身看起來就像座頭鯨，然而裡面的駕駛系統卻是聯邦式的，除去那些複雜的操作手把，聯邦式飛船高度依賴自動駕駛系統。

　　抵達聖城是數日後的早晨，二宮一下飛船便直奔宮殿覲見奧古斯塔，向她報告自己已經返國的消息，他屈膝跪在這統治了聯邦有五百年的女王跟前，層層疊疊的紅色簾幕將他們君臣阻隔開來，殿內沒有別的人在，聆聽奧古斯塔的聲音，就像聽見了神的啟示。

　　二宮低下頭來，讓綴在朝帽邊緣細碎的翡翠墜子遮擋住自己的眼睛，他對櫻井的事情隻字不提，而奧古斯塔也並未問起。或許她什麼都知道，二宮有這樣的感覺，她看著他，就連他心裡想的事情，她也都知道。

　　結束覲見後正是朝會時分，奧古斯塔也準備移駕前往，稀薄的日光從琉璃牆面透入宮中，來自各處的飛船覆蓋住了聖城的天空。

　　對二宮而言，一般朝臣進宮的時間，正是他們這些不能見光部門的人員該離宮的時候，對外他只是一個宮內侍衛，名譽頭銜遠大過於實質任務，他們被認為是一群紈褲子弟。

　　他和隨從穿越迴廊，迎面走來一個嬌小的女性官員，藍寶石在她深藍色的朝帽後沿閃閃發光，她的後面跟隨著隨從數人，加上那雙家族標誌性的紅眼睛，二宮一看便知道是誰。

　　「櫻井監察官。」他抱胸行禮。「數日不見，您美麗如常。」

　　「不、不……二宮大人、」她匆匆搖手，臉頰有點紅暈。「像兄長那樣的人，才能配得上您這種誇讚。」

　　二宮笑了笑。「那麼他最近怎麼樣了？」

　　「兄長數月前出使帝國。」她說。「不知道為什麼到現在都還沒返國，一向不會這麼久，如果情形有變，通常也會來信。」

　　二宮安撫她：「畢竟是奧古斯塔親自交付的任務，詳情我們也不曉得，或許是有什麼原因耽擱了。」

　　櫻井監察官想了想，她對自己最驕傲的哥哥自然很有信心，二宮說的也有道理，可是她卻有點不安，因為那天哥哥準備離境的時候走得極為匆忙，明明就在換羽期，正是身體最敏感脆弱的時候，卻要前往那種虎狼之國，那可是……讓他們這族蒙受苦難的帝國。

　　她很想親自暗訪帝國，但是這幾日的政務又極為繁忙，根本挪不出一點時間。現在又……她抬頭看了看數量已經銳減一半的飛船陣，朝會要開始了，她該和二宮告別了。

　　二宮吻了吻她的手背。「保重。」

　　狼群的人……她看二宮走遠，突然也羨慕起這樣自由自在的宮內侍衛生活。那雙暗金色的眼睛，現在想起來都讓人心跳加速……

　　「大小姐。」隨從突然出聲提醒她。

　　櫻井監察官嚇了一大跳。「什、什麼事？」

　　「您看。」隨從撿起地上的一根羽毛。那是一根純白色的羽毛，不可能是鳥類碰巧掉在地上的，這是他們族人的羽毛。

　　只有可能屬於她的哥哥所有。

 

　　櫻井翔喝了早上送來的咖啡以後開始昏昏欲睡，他對食物的戒心實在太低了，不是沒有同僚這樣警告過他，但是盛情難卻──多半他出使的地方都是這樣，沒有真正要毒害聯邦使者的人存在，除了（惡名昭彰的）帝國，聯邦擁有的都是朋友。

　　大野結束晨浴後才來看看他自己的傑作，櫻井昏倒在桌上，咖啡翻倒在地上，他差人過來收拾，把櫻井挪到另一個房間去。在那裡大野準備好了醫生，一個因為他的學說頻繁出入異端審問所的傢伙，他一見到大野，便想上前抱住大野的腿。

　　「給他看看吧。」大野把櫻井放到床上。「他為什麼這麼虛弱？」

　　他手裡抱著的這個有翅人類是未著片縷的，翅膀在他和醫生的面前舒展開來，新羽和舊羽混在一起有點凌亂，骨折的地方已經恢復了，大野伸手摸了摸櫻井的羽毛。

　　「……太驚人了。」醫生戴上眼鏡仔細端詳這個有翅人類。「他們確實是造物主的寵兒。」他指的是長於人類的壽命以及神恩賜的漫長的青春，以及這個漂亮的皮囊。

　　大野望著櫻井像花瓣一樣紅潤的嘴唇，在那下面藏著的是獠牙，他知道的。

　　

　　……我要給你一個禮物。

　　櫻井醒來的時候已經是傍晚。他的眼睛酸澀無比，一直使用趴姿睡覺讓他的脖子不太舒服。大野似乎一直在站在他的旁邊，櫻井查覺到房間裡還有其他人的時候受到了一點驚嚇，他秉住呼吸，想裝作自己還沒醒來，但這樣的伎倆在大野面前不管用。

　　「衣服。」大野說。櫻井感覺有東西被放到他的被子上。「是麻質的，對你的翅膀和皮膚都好。」

　　櫻井不得不起身穿上大野給他帶來的衣服。他這幾天一直赤裸著身體，就像是刻意要羞辱他一樣，讓他過著這種生活。現在卻又關心起他的需要，為什麼這樣？

　　櫻井把那寬大的麻紗罩袍套到身上，在燈光下，他的身體只剩下朦朧的輪廓，從袍下探出他的尾羽以及翅膀，大野不給他鞋子，在屋裡僕從們會監視他，在王都裡也有大野的眼線，他哪裡都去不了。

　　「……你究竟想要我怎麼做？」櫻井問大野。他侷促地站在這個控制他行動的男人面前，現在如果他能有選擇，他寧願回到松本那裡。

　　「難道你真的要聽皇子的話，把我囚禁在這裡，準備讓我成為帝國皇后？」

　　「不錯，帝國皇后。」大野端詳他的客人。他扶住櫻井的腰，將櫻井抱到了窗台上，雙手緩緩拉開櫻井的膝蓋。「我送你一樣配得上你未來身分的禮物。」

　　櫻井按住罩袍，但他的腿還是被大野徹底拉開。「不、不要……」在他豐潤滑嫩的大腿之間杵著一根沉甸甸的陰莖，正在大野的目光下微微顫抖。

　　當他的陰莖被大野握在手裡，櫻井倒抽了一大口氣。大野說：「這不是皇后身上該有的東西。」

　　他要做什麼？他要……他、

　　櫻井抓住了大野的袖口。「我求你……」可是大野無動於衷。依然用戴著白手套的手抓住了他腿間的肉棒子。櫻井臉色發白，在巨大的驚嚇中一動也不動，只是瞪大雙眼，不敢相信似的盯著大野看。

　　他感覺一陣冰涼，有什麼金屬抵上他的陰莖。本來以為要是劇烈的疼痛、一整塊肉被切除的痛苦，取而代之的卻是一個環。大野像為他戴上婚戒一樣，緩緩地把那個東西推到了陰莖的根部。

　　那是用白金抽成細絲製成的環，這麼精緻的首飾，價格要比貴婦人頭上的珠寶都要高昂許多倍。

　　大野吻了一下他的額頭。「祝好眠。」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愛拔的戲份跑去哪裡了！  
> 妹妹什麼時候才會發現哥哥失憶又被綁架！  
> 說到妹妹因為是個重要的角色，我覺得應該幫她取個名字比較好，本來打算沒有很多戲分的話就這樣帶過XD  
> 大概會叫做蔦（超偷懶  
> 就念成：鳥  
> 聯邦方的對話有點文謅謅（？  
> 雖然派不上用場但我覺得ＪＪ有料比較可愛


	11. Chapter 11

　　深夜的皇宮今日不太平靜。

　　松本對騷動一向敏感，他很快就從睡眠中驚醒，有一個行李箱置放在他的床底，那是收拾來應付必須得逃離的那天用的。

　　二十年前的某天，松本潤目睹了一場災難，在那場災難裡他失去了母妃，從那天開始，他一直過著提心吊膽的生活。

　　寢宮的門被敲響了。

　　他還記得他曾經向大野請求過的，他是一個渴望權力的皇子，松本想，現在就算門後是一把將要貫穿他胸膛的劍，他也應該堂堂正正地去迎接。

　　「把門打開。」他命令寢宮守衛。「讓我看看是誰膽敢攪擾我的好眠。」

　　門吱呀一聲打開，門後站著的是大野智。大野一手將他推進房間裡。「殿下。」他倚在松本的耳邊說。「如果我有心取您性命，您現在已是我刀下亡魂。」

　　松本跌跌撞撞地摔倒在地上。他仰視著大野，大野對他是愈來愈無禮了。

　　「只是您要對我發怒的話，卑職也無話可說。」

　　大野的軍靴踩住了他的睡袍一角，讓潤皇子踉踉蹌蹌根本站不起來。今天的大野真令人感到害怕，松本向後縮著身體，退到了床邊。

　　他不會對大野發怒。反之，他還很喜歡對他這麼冷酷的大野。

　　「你是我的劍。」松本恢復了倨傲的神情，那正是帝國皇室該有的模樣。「你就是一個工具，我會榨取你的每一分價值，把你用到像破抹布一樣稀巴爛，用到不能再用為止。」

　　他說著拿起一塊絲質手帕，想用力地扔到地上，卻輕飄飄地落地。

　　「明白了。」大野將一隻手按在帝國之劍上，向潤皇子行禮，他一點也不介意皇子誇張的比喻。其實之所以今夜這樣貿然地來訪，是因為皇宮裡發生了不得了的事情。

　　泉皇子被暗殺了。

　　兇手是他最鍾愛的情婦。

　　松本聽到這裡，突然雙腿發軟。大野問他想不想知道詳細的死狀，但松本拒絕了，松本有點難過，因為泉皇子畢竟是他的兄長。

　　雖然泉皇子沒有什麼才能，又和他不親……松本腹誹道。泉皇子是皇后所出的嫡系血脈，一個障礙被剷除了，他應該要感到高興。

　　「這會是絢皇姊做的……」松本低聲自言自語。「不，這樣也太明目張膽了。大野准將，你又是怎麼想的？」

　　大野正望著窗外，泉皇子的寢殿那裡已經有元老院的人進去了。

　　「這些事情得由您自己考慮。我只是一介軍人，為您籌組軍隊，將您一路上的敵人清除，是我的工作。」大野說。「我今天只是來確認您的安危。」

　　松本為自己不得體的發言感到羞愧，他的雙手絞在一起。「我想要成為值得你為我這麼做的人。」

　　大野轉過身來看侷促不安的松本。「您會是的。」他甚至踰矩地撫上了松本的臉頰，就像在安慰一個親密的後輩那樣。松本不覺得被冒犯，他只是在深夜裡特別容易感到無助。

　　如果櫻井在就好了，他好想念櫻井柔軟又有彈性的胸部，如果把臉頰靠在上面的話，整個鼻腔都會充滿櫻井的味道。緊緊地、抱住他的腰會讓他身體僵硬。香香的、軟軟的。松本開始神遊了。

　　「……他還好嗎？」松本彆扭地問大野。

　　「他很好。就和往常一樣。但沒有服用您日常讓他從食物裡攝取的虛弱藥物，他現在一天比一天健康。」大野從軍裝大衣的內袋裡翻出一根羽毛。

　　「這是他請我轉交給殿下的，他誠心期盼殿下的凱旋，希望殿下不要忘記他對您的愛意。」當然櫻井沒可能說出這種話，他不咬人就不錯了。

　　松本的作為被大野拆穿，他無話可說，可是他不需要這種善意的謊言。「我很卑鄙吧，得用這種方法，才能把那個人留在我身邊。他一點也不愛我。」

　　「……您只是該把計謀用在更遠大的地方，讓您的臣民愛戴您。」大野低頭道。「卑職告退。」

　　

　　在大野離開後，松本捏著那根白色羽毛輕輕搔過自己的胸口，然後被那種酥麻的感覺弄得起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩。真令人生氣。他帶著淚光進行了手淫的行為，沒多久就射精了，大野讓他把櫻井交出來是對的，松本想。

　　要是一直把櫻井放在身邊的話，早晚一定會破除最後的那條防線（就是那條防線），然後他一定會變成一個沉迷淫樂的皇子，就和泉皇兄一樣，他絕不可以這樣。

　　他需要更多願意為他效力的人。

　　松本左思右想，他想到了邊境伯爵相葉雅紀，他們曾經是同學，又是二宮的熟人……他要從二宮的身邊奪走每一個人，以示他的強烈決心。

　　

　　櫻井已經趴在床上啜泣好幾個晚上了。

　　他把罩袍的下襬掀開來，站在鏡子前面看自己的模樣。他就像是一個被買來尋歡作樂的奴隸，他看過有些男奴的陰莖就是被套上了環，要拿掉的話就得自己把自己的命根子切掉。

　　雖然掛在那些人陰莖上的都是粗糙的鋼製品，而他這裡套著的是精緻又珍貴的鉑製品，根本不能拿來比較。或許他和在宴會場上袒露身體的那些女奴比較類似，她們乳珠上穿過的寶石……

　　櫻井絕望地擺弄那個環，他就是沒辦法把那東西摘掉，如果要請別人幫忙（譬如王都裡的工匠），就必須得在外人面前露出性器。

　　他絕對做不到這種事情。

　　而大野智就是知道他做不出這種事情才故意這樣折磨他。

　　等哪天、就等某天他逃出這裡，他一定要把大野也剝個精光，同樣在陰莖套個環，那個環上面還要繫著牽繩，就這樣遊行繞市。到時候大野那張禁慾矜持的臉上要露出什麼表情，一身好皮肉也會暴露在眾人的眼下吧。

　　櫻井想起大野的右手，不知道那裡是怎麼了，總覺得不太對勁，好像是機械義肢。

　　他又翻了個身，雙腿大大地在床上張開，繼續想他的復仇計畫。所以大野會裸體吧，裸體……陰莖環能推到底嗎？那些無翅人類的雙腿之間好像有陰囊，把可以放在身體裡面的東西硬是放到外面，無翅人類真不知道在想什麼。

　　櫻井按了按自己的陰莖後方，摸到了兩顆脹脹的小球。他一邊想一些嚴肅的事情，一邊撫摸那個地方，那兩顆小球在指尖下面滑動的感覺其實還不差，他今天突然對自己的身體特別好奇。　

　　房間的燈被大野打開的時候，他的手還放在雙腿中間進行一些摸索，他是愈摸愈舒服了，所以一直沒有停下來。

　　櫻井在燈亮起的時候立刻翻身躲進了被子裡，但大野抓著他的腳踝把他從裡面拉出來。寬鬆的罩袍在混亂中被拉到了腿上，他明顯興奮起來的陰莖正高高挺立著，把那個環撐得滿滿的。

　　「你倒是很會給自己找樂子。」大野睥睨著他。櫻井十分不高興地把衣服拉下來，實情是他的泄殖腔也濕濕的，他還沒空去處理，至少得把這個藏起來。

　　「你倒是和其他人不一樣。」櫻井尖銳地回話。「只有心中沒有愛的人，才能不受……你們說的，有翅人類的吸引。」

　　大野先是詫異，接著是有點惆悵的表情，但那只是一瞬間，就連在他面前的櫻井都沒能確定大野是否真的露出了那種受傷的神情，他的情緒就像灰塵一樣，很快從臉上被他自己撢落。

　　「是的，這下子你了解我了。」大野說。

　　他握住櫻井腳踝的手仍然沒有鬆開，櫻井輕鬆地被他拉到身下，仰躺在大野的一片陰影裡。

　　「我也應該要多了解你。」大野壓制住了櫻井的雙手。櫻井的心跳愈來愈快，他們近得……他可以聞到大野身上沐浴露的味道。

　　大野輕聲問他：「你是隻能下蛋的小公鳥，是嗎？」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、因為這篇文害我連剝個水煮蛋殼都會產生遐想  
> 2、小時候養過一對十姊妹，手賤的我從牠們的巢裡面把蛋拿出來想幫孵，但並沒有孵出來  
> 3、也可能本來就是沒有受精的空包蛋所以孵不出小鳥  
> 4、為了不讓翔翔很努力卻生下空包蛋，這裡打算採用的是真槍實蛋  
> 5、如果是我就不會把智准將剝光，因為穿著軍服卻只露出OO更欸嘿>///<（hush！


	12. Chapter 12

 

　　他是一隻能下蛋的小公鳥。 

　　這又不是什麼秘密。櫻井別開眼睛，他以為帝國人類都應該知道，否則他們的男性族人是為什麼被綁架的，不就是因為帝國人類太過變態嗎。 

　　第一個帝國男人引誘了一個他們的男人，把那根用來排泄的東西插進泄殖腔裡面，做那種猥褻的行為，不知道重複了幾次、過了幾個月，就生下了一顆蛋。 

　　「聽說和有翅人類的混血，會得到你們的天賦。壽命更長、體能更好。」大野說。 

　　櫻井難堪地喘著粗氣，他薄薄一件的罩袍因為劇烈的掙動，背後的綁帶漸漸鬆脫，讓他又在大野面前光溜溜的了。明明和帝國人類的混血，會只獲得半吊子有翅人類的天賦，壽命更短、體能更差。

　　「你打算讓我替你生蛋嗎？」 

　　他抬高了腿去踢大野，但姿勢所限，他只能踢到大野的大腿，偶爾幾下擦過腹部，他覺得自己像踢到鐵板一樣，那裡硬梆梆的。 

　　大野沒回答他。只是低頭望向櫻井高高翹起的陰莖，那東西抵在他身上好一陣子了，他這輩子還沒被別的男人的棒子抵在身上過。櫻井的陰莖被白金環緊緊綁住，很生氣的樣子，青筋都浮出來了，從肉粉色漲成了深紅色。 

　　「疼嗎？」大野問。櫻井不理他，又把臉別得更過去。「……你做的好事。」 

　　大野伸手扶住了他的性器。櫻井抖了一下。「要做什麼？」他那裡一被握住，就不敢再對大野呲牙咧嘴。 

　　不只是突然示弱，櫻井還感覺到有種奇怪的脫力感，好像有股暖流流經他的腿。仔細一看，他的陰莖正在出水，清澈溫暖的那些液體完全控制不住地湧了出來。 

　　櫻井大睜雙眼，不敢相信他正在做什麼。可是想要控制那裡的肌肉，肌肉卻完全不回應他的要求。 

　　大野純白色的手套被淋濕，連褲管和鞋面都遭殃了。 

　　「快、快把這個環拿下來！」櫻井驚恐地按住了自己的陰莖，他的這個東西給他添了好大的麻煩。「哇啊、」 

　　可是就好像期待著這種事情會發生一樣，大野一點也不感到意外。這個東西裡面不只有追蹤器，它還配備了細微電流。不過用在櫻井身上是出現這種反應，有讓他稍微因為驚奇抬起眉毛。 

　　「你為我生一顆蛋，我就解開它。」大野褪下被弄髒的手套。「立刻。」 

 

　　二宮從真人類聯邦悄悄回到帝國，在這短暫離開的幾天（他一直以來都這麼做，就像渡假），泉皇子竟然已經被殺害了。 

　　據說是犯人的皇子情婦正關押在異端審問所，二宮去見過她，他和她是老相識了，這個可憐的女人說自己是被栽贓的。 

　　二宮當然信囉，他對這種坦率的自白決不會有任何懷疑的，而且她根本沒有動機做這件事情，可惜的是她手上就握著一把沾血的刀，這就很難處理了。 

　　二宮走出關押情婦的監牢。「讓她在受刑前過得舒服一點吧。」他給了獄卒一點帝國幣，又問獄卒：「相葉伯爵呢？」 

　　相葉伯爵早就離開異端審問所了。他走了的那天所有審問官和獄卒都特別傷心，從沒見過這麼好的一位先生，讓他們每餐都吃香喝辣，他們一直把他送到審問所的大門口，甚至列隊為他脫帽送行。 

　　「那他的馬車往哪裡去了？」二宮說。他的馬車一向噴特別多蒸氣。 

　　往東邊去了，先生。獄卒說。有位特別低調的先生來接他出去的，那個人氣質不凡，一看就知道不是什麼普通人。而且他戴著墨鏡，所以也看不清楚長相。 

　　二宮想了想，依據他在帝國潛伏多年的觀察，相葉的故交中有必要用墨鏡來遮掩眼睛顏色的，大概只有他們帝國皇室少見的紫色眼睛。 

　　 

　　相葉本人打了一個噴嚏。 

　　他的噴嚏把長桌上松本擺得十分完美的帝國銀河全境地圖給吹歪了，立體投影搖搖晃晃，還是大野准將伸手敲了那個投影器一下才讓它乖乖運作。 

　　松本左手摸右手、右手捏左手，他坐在相葉的對面，沒想到要和以前的同學開口說他有爭奪皇位的打算竟然這麼困難。 

　　他望向大野的方向，大野好像刻意無視他求助的視線一樣，只顧著背著手欣賞潤皇子私宅裡面珍藏的名畫，也不和他們一起坐下。 

　　相葉用手帕擦了擦鼻子。「我覺得是花粉症。」 

　　「保佑你。」「保佑你。」大野和松本異口同聲。 

　　「謝謝。」相葉笑得非常開心。「總之，能見到您真是我的榮幸，潤殿下還請節哀順變。」 

　　松本倒是不怎麼哀，只有一種奇怪的惆悵感，畢竟還是父皇過世這種大事。他重新整理好思緒，和相葉說：「其實是這樣的，相葉伯爵……我希望你能助我一臂之力。」 

　　相葉點了點頭。「您說我一定幫。」他用手指捏起桌上的錫製小士兵，讓他們排成一個半圓形去攻擊一顆蘋果。 

　　松本把前因後果都說了，相葉也毫不意外，不如說他一直在等待這個機會。 

　　如果是松本坐上皇位的話，顯然他治理的東京灣領地也能從中獲取更多的保障，一個好領主總是以他領地百姓的利益為優先，這是他爸爸的爸爸的爸爸的爸爸家傳的道理。 

　　於是相葉提議他們應該要有個商議（密謀）正事的場所，不如就選在他的那幢獨棟房子裡面吧，那裡就在鬧區，俗話說要藏一棵樹就要藏在樹海裡，這是他媽媽的媽媽的媽媽的媽媽家傳的道理。 

　　三個人立刻驅車前往該地，果真如相葉所言，是個鬧中取靜的場所。雖然藏身在市集中，路過此地的人卻並不太多，而且這個屋子在小巷深處，挑高的閣樓也能做監視之用，一切都相當適合。 

　　松本在宅子裡晃一晃，左右看看，他對這裡實在滿意極了。對於自己有這樣優秀的一個皇家學院同學，松本感到很驕傲，他真想把自己一切好的地方都展現出來給大野看。 

　　大野隨在他的身邊，也對這幢宅子進行了徹底的觀察。 

　　相葉走在最後面，他知道松本一定會滿意的，這地方正是二宮推薦他買下來的，二宮說日後必有大用，想必就是現在了。 

　　不過要是他看走眼了的話……相葉抬頭望向在二樓轉悠的松本，那他也得有別的備案才行。 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 潤皇子在這裡有點像小狗狗XDD好像很想得到肯定的感覺  
> Nino也要出擊了！  
> 拔哥鳩竟在想啥！  
> 翔翔真的會同意智准將的生蛋要求嗎！！！  
> 嘿嘿嘿（？


	13. Chapter 13

 

　　「讓我們先冷靜理性地想想這件事情。」

　　沖洗完他自己製造的污跡，櫻井發誓再也不要在大野面前失禁第二次了。他勉強應下了大野的條件，令人意外的是，他愈想愈覺得自己在這場「交易」中似乎即將握有什麼籌碼。

　　「我給你生一顆蛋。」櫻井左手和右手的食指貼在一起。「所以裡面孵出來的會是你和我──我們的孩子。」

　　大野略略頷首。

　　櫻井又繼續說下去。「如果之後我也給潤皇子生了蛋，那你們之間的關係就會是──不知道該怎麼說──反正君臣之間，這一點都不正常。不過或許你們帝國人類一點都不介意？」他不住鄙笑。

　　但大野對他的這個嘲諷無動於衷。

　　「你不需要擔心這種問題。」大野抱胸斜坐，用他銳利如鷹的藍色眼睛盯著櫻井看。

　　櫻井被他盯得很窘，他反正在大野面前有穿衣服也跟沒穿一樣，而且大野還在他的陰莖上面裝了那個像是項圈的東西，說不定走離這房子三步就會發出蜂鳴聲。

　　大野說：「因為從來沒有過情婦成為皇后這種事情。」

　　櫻井聳起肩膀，他是大大被冒犯了，氣得臉頰都微微發紅。這下子倒像他還給這兩個人周詳考慮了，明明這和他一點關係都沒有。

　　他被綁架、監禁在帝國，又被要求生蛋才能贖回自己自由的陰莖，竟然走霉運到了這個程度。這都是帝國皇室的血害的。

　　「好、好吧。」櫻井回答大野，他的雙手不安地絞著衣服下擺，這不能怪他破罐破摔。「你什麼時候要來我的房間？」

　　說出這種話之後，他才意識到自己從未表現得這麼像個情婦過。不過，總有一天他是要拖著大野智遊街示眾的，櫻井翔在自己的幻想中獲得了信心，現在還要加上一條為他生蛋，他決定到時候要把早餐那些滑溜溜的水煮蛋全塞進大野的好屁股裡。

　　剝殼好，還是不要剝殼好？

　　是這樣，松本和二宮當然也不能逃過他的酷刑。讓這些傢伙全都生蛋去吧，櫻井咬牙切齒默念道，生蛋去！

 

　　……大野除了看管不幸的聯邦外交官以外，他還有很多正事得做。

　　位在帝國王都南側的近海區域，帝國海軍廳便設在這裡。人工島上蓋有海軍司令部，更遠處停靠著各色軍（宇宙）艦，皇家旗艦也停泊於此，大野有一段時間沒登島了。

　　在海軍司令部最高的樓層，是騎士們的聚會場所。一張圓桌坐著帝國最令人尊敬的十二位騎士，大野位序第七，他一般時候都不太發言，主持聚會的是首席騎士，首席騎士滿頭白髮梳得十分整齊，他的兩片薄嘴唇抿得很緊，唇上有金色的鬍鬚。

　　「元老院那裡什麼時候公布陛下駕崩的消息？」首席騎士問。「泉殿下遇害，帝國海軍應該為這位嫡皇子鳴炮哀悼。」

　　第三騎士輕浮地回答：「等他們找到下一個要推舉的吧。我敢說派一個就少一個。」

　　位序第二的騎士，正如她是皇帝陛下的第二個女兒，絢殿下也開口發言：「無禮之徒。在泉皇兄之前，沒有任何一個人比他還要正統。」

　　第三騎士努了努嘴，接話道：「追根究柢是大野准將的過失。陛下將你當成親生兒子一樣帶在身邊，破格拔擢成親衛隊隊長，卻讓陛下就這樣被不清不楚地殺害。」

　　他在說到親生兒子那裡的時候，帶上了譏諷的表情。

　　所有騎士都往大野這裡看。

　　「我倒認為大野准將已經盡到了他的責任。」絢皇女說。她金黃色的修長肩穗罩住了手臂，鋪在豐滿的胸脯上，像金色的浪潮。

　　「若不是他在陛下的身邊日夜守衛，我們也無法用閒話家常的態度在這裡談論這件事情。」

　　大野稍微低下了頭，全當是對她突來的辯護的答謝。「……陛下遭此變故，是本人護衛不力，願意領受懲罰。」

　　懲罰晚點再說吧。

　　首席騎士乾脆地放過了他。他們後來又在走廊碰面了，首席騎士問他是否真是他手刃了皇帝陛下。

　　大野給了肯定的答案。

　　首席騎士失望地搖了搖頭。「……你就和你的母親一樣冷酷，孩子。漂亮、聰明，但是冷酷。」他說。「我只希望你不要步上她的後塵。」

　　

　　櫻井的房門被推開的時候，他正在拍動自己已經差不多換完羽毛的翅膀。大野關上房門、解開領口，深藍色的領巾被抽出來，就這樣扔在地上。

　　櫻井呆站在原地，他弄得滿地上都是羽毛，但那沒什麼大不了的，因為大野正一邊解鬆總是穿得整整齊齊的制服，一邊朝他走來。

　　在軍外套終於被拖下以後，大野停手了。「去床上。」他發號施令。櫻井有點疑惑，他覺得大野現在的情緒可不能說是非常愉快，今早就不是這樣子的，還和一個綠色眼睛的男人在樓下有說有笑的呢。

　　「我還沒……洗澡。」櫻井把亂七八糟的被子推到一邊去。「能不能等一下再交配？」

　　大野拿出吸塵器，拽了好幾下把手，才讓那東西答答運轉起來。他吸了吸鼻子，不太舒坦的樣子。「我記得我們是約定每周的星期三和周末晚上交配。」

　　大野開始清地上的羽毛，有些卡進地毯縫隙的真是要逼瘋他了。櫻井從來不自己整理，就算他擺了吸塵器在最顯眼的地方，這隻鳥也能視而不見，繼續掉他的羽毛。

　　「這些雜事在聯邦總有機器人來做嘛。」櫻井抱著雙腿坐在床邊。從窗外照進來的光線穿透了他的罩袍，他的身體映出明顯的輪廓，鼓鼓的臀部就像多汁的水蜜桃。

　　「我看你是恢復很多記憶了。」大野低聲說。「……要潤皇子給你清理這些羽毛，真是大逆不道。他是帝國皇室成員。」

　　「等著瞧吧。」櫻井趴到大野的面前，他十足挑釁，又或者其實是某種落入泥濘的掙扎。「很快帝國就要充滿醜聞。」

　　大野不置可否地笑了笑。「醜聞？這裡就是一個醜聞堆積起來的都城。」他突然彎下身子，隔著手套撿起一根非常細的、犬科動物的毛髮。

　　「難怪這裡有個狼的臭味。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、這章的主角是智准將  
> 2、星期三和周末我就在他們的床邊全日待機轉播  
> 3、狼來了！！！塊陶啊！！！  
> 4、剛才差點把3標成1  
> 5、太陽好大....................


	14. Chapter 14

 

　　稍早之前，也就是在大野還沒上樓，也還沒前往帝國海軍島之前的大清早，因為即將換完羽毛心情雀躍而整晚沒睡的櫻井，敏銳地察覺到了家裡的動靜。

　　有客人來了。

　　他悄悄溜出房間，從二樓的走廊往下望，客人是個高高瘦瘦的，擁有一雙綠色眼睛的男人。這個人穿著一身晨禮服，背心上有花鳥刺繡，一根手杖鬆鬆地拿著，很快有僕人過來替他摘下披肩大氅。

　　「相葉伯爵。」

　　「大野准將。」

　　這兩個帝國男人似乎非常愉快地進到了裡面的房間去。櫻井沒穿鞋子，他走路絲毫不發出一點聲音，也跟著他們往書房移動。大野的書房裡面擺著一些瓶中船，有個收藏櫃全部都是這些東西，櫻井早在第一次看到的時候，就盤算著要把這些脆弱的東西全打破。

　　他趴在二樓走廊邊的橡木間隙，窺看樓下的人在做什麼。

 

　　二宮（從二樓的窗戶不告而入）前來拜訪大野的時候看到的就是這樣的畫面，他一路嗅著櫻井的味道走過來，首先看到像流水一樣鋪開來的修長尾羽，天知道為什麼他們不會被自己的羽毛絆倒。

　　二宮一開始還以為櫻井被折斷脖子扔在走廊旁邊了。

　　櫻井的頭部緊貼在地上，臀部翹得高高的，寬鬆的衣服向前滑，大概是覺得不會有人經過，就大膽地露出了整雙腿和屁股，雖然大部分的下肢都在尾羽的遮掩之下，但也不是什麼正常的姿勢。

　　櫻井本來正聚精會神竊聽大野和相葉的對話，突然屁股肉被狠狠掐了一下，眼眶和鼻尖因為疼痛都發紅了，正想要回頭看看到底是誰對他做出這種事情，那個人卻按住了他的後背不讓他回頭，然後開始揉起他的臀部。

　　撥開軟嫩又富有彈性的臀丘，那個令人憐愛的泄殖腔入口仍然是粉嫩地瑟縮著的，二宮的手不很大，櫻井的肉從他的指縫中間滿了出去，滑溜溜的，看來是過得很滋潤。

　　「我還以為你現在蛋都該生了一打。」二宮吹了個口哨。「帝國人就是囉哩囉嗦。為什麼他們壽命那麼短，效率卻這麼差？」

　　櫻井用力地扭過脖子來看他。「為什麼你又私闖民宅？」

　　「潤皇子和大野住的這兩個地方要是算你定義的民宅，那其他地方都是跳蚤窩了。這兩個地方可都是皇帝陛下賞賜給愛人的宅第。」

　　櫻井聽出了一點弦外之音。「你說、」

　　「大野子爵夫人當過皇帝陛下的情婦，王都人盡皆知。但她和子爵的婚姻幸福美滿，這也人盡皆知──」

　　「不說這個了。」二宮鄙笑道。「從上次到現在，你恢復了不少嘛，也有三成了。」

　　櫻井不悅地轉頭回去。「你根本不知道我遇到什麼事情。」他打算不去管二宮了，沒想到二宮突然把那根狼陰莖塞了一點點進他的腔道裡面。

　　從解鬆褲頭到掏出性器，二宮一點聲音都沒發出來。「噓──」他輕輕咬著櫻井的後頸，像是一種固定交配對象的習慣。

　　「哈啊、你太、太過分了……嗚嗚……」櫻井的獠牙因為生氣而啃上了那些橡木柱子，二宮把他往後拉，雪白圓潤的屁股肉搖搖晃晃，要掀開羽毛才看得到。

　　他揶揄櫻井：「堂堂聯邦的外交官竟然做起這種偷聽的勾當。」

　　「你又很光明正大了！」櫻井嘶聲回他。二宮從容地摀住櫻井的嘴巴，緩緩把自己送到那個濕熱小穴的深處，他的喉嚨滾出了屬於狼的低聲歎息。

　　「繼續聽吧，我也好奇。」

　　櫻井瞪了他一眼。在他身後二宮直接趴了上來，就像一般野獸交配的方式那樣騎到他身上，但似乎享受著和他性器交融的感受，暫時沒有抽插的動作。櫻井可以用自己的下身清晰感覺到二宮的那裡愈來愈漲了，從裡面把他的腔道撐開來。

　　討厭的、狼的陰莖骨。

　　櫻井忍耐著下面塞著什麼的奇怪感覺，他的注意力又重新回到了樓下的人身上，但他的聽力和普通的人類並沒有差別，只有優秀的動態視力和讀唇語的技巧能協助他分辨他們到底在說些什麼。

　　與之相比，二宮的聽力和嗅覺讓大野跟相葉的低語聲就像耳語一樣清楚。

　　 _ **──與其扶植潤殿下，准將您不如自己登上皇位吧。現在看起來，殿下就像是魁儡一樣可憐，無論是作為殿下同學的我、或是作為忠誠的帝國伯爵的我，都不能再放任下去了。**_

_**──您大有誤會。殿下是為了他深愛的人才有了這樣的覺悟，於是就連絢殿下都不能使他卻步。我認為，依從主上的意願為之效命，才能算是真正的忠誠。** _

_**──深愛的人？** _

_**──相葉伯爵您和潤殿下，是同謀的共犯，也是親密的敵人。** _

　　

　　「絢殿下？」櫻井有些不解。「那個皇子的兄姊？」

　　二宮唔了一聲，他動了動腰，以免櫻井忘記還有個人埋在他裡面，他們可是在做愛的半路上呢。

　　「是姊姊，她和大野差不多年紀。真絕情啊，之前在大謁見的時候，你可說過她是整個帝國最值得談話的人，靈魂與皮囊都令人十分欣賞。」

　　櫻井悶悶地哼哼幾聲。「我不記得了。現在聽起來挺可怕的。」

　　「可怕呀，真的可怕，與這個人為敵一點好處都沒有嘛。倒是你為什麼要來帝國的原因也忘記了嗎？奧古斯塔給的敕命呢？」

　　二宮溫柔地撫摸著櫻井的翅膀根部，他很快就能感覺到腸壁把他包圍得很舒服，濕軟而且能順著他的插動收縮。

　　他雖然是狼群的年輕一輩，卻也活了一個世紀了，以相近的歲數，櫻井一直是他在聯邦聖城的敵人，在二宮看來，雖然主戰派老是兇巴巴讓人畏懼因此在聯邦裡勢力較弱，但主和派可真是亂源之所在，畢竟他們從不說「不」，至於「是」的意思就是「可能」。

　　他把櫻井翻到正面來，櫻井用手遮掩著性器不知道在做什麼，二宮硬是撥掉他的手，看見了卡在陰莖根部的白金環飾。

　　「不要看、」

　　櫻井換成蓋住自己的臉，二宮想，早就該這麼做了嘛，遮上面比較有用。他捏住了那個環，左右仔細地看了看，害得櫻井的那根一甩一甩的。

　　二宮說：「這個我也幫不了你了，顯然只有裝上去的人才知道怎麼摘。」

　　他把櫻井的一隻腿抬起來，好方便他進出，在裡面把自己磨出汁來，灌得櫻井驚慌地抓住地毯，什麼聲音也不敢發出來，櫻井望向自己的肚子，二宮也看著他的肚子，那裡又像上次一樣脹起來了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、陰莖骨真的very bad bad！勃起速度超快，理論上應該秒射（靠　但加上一般人類的天賦，可以撐很久！  
> 2、模特鳩竟會不會反目成仇w  
> 3、nino到目前已經用掉了兩次扣打  
> 4、說到這個，蛋是只能跟一般人類生的，一般人類就像O型血可以給大家用一樣  
> 5、智智即將上演一齣王子復仇記（不


	15. Chapter 15

 

　　松本凝視著自己手上被櫻井咬出來的傷口，已經大部分痊癒了，但因為他天生皮膚嬌嫩，所以還剩下淡淡的疤痕沒有褪掉。這是愛情的印記，第一次有人膽敢把他的手咬出一排齒痕，現在回想起來，要是把櫻井留在自己身邊就好了。

　　不、不行！松本趴倒在書桌前，他不可以再這麼軟弱了！

　　大野准將年長他十歲，確實比他有餘裕，松本瞻仰這個像兄長一樣有時溫柔、有時嚴厲的男人，不禁也崇拜大野的成熟內斂。可是，那只比自己大一歲的相葉伯爵又該怎麼說呢？

　　和相葉比起來，自己也像個小孩子一樣。一直被保護在宮廷裡面，明明都已經二十五歲了，卻還是這樣子。

　　為了轉換心情，松本穿戴整齊以後出了一趟門，還記得將羽毛放進胸前的內袋裡。

　　他要前往之前和櫻井時常去散步的公園。但他不敢承認他是希望能在這裡偶遇櫻井。如果只是偶遇的話，也不算是違背自己的諾言了吧。

 

　　……英俊迷人的相葉伯爵，長居於邊境領地，在王都上流社會的世界裡完全是一張白紙，一張用香水噴得香噴噴的高級白紙，沒有任何醜聞。

　　光是在公園裡散散步，就有好多熱情的貴婦人對他拋出微笑和期待邀約的眼神，相葉也微微扶帽頷首回覆，但其實他的心裡亂糟糟的，握著手杖的力氣也特別大，一直有細細的塵土不停被他翻起來。

　　潤殿下怎麼可以這麼做！難道打算用皇室的名義強行霸佔櫻井翔嗎！就因為是皇子……怎麼可以這樣！他絕不會允許──

　　相葉愈想愈不甘心。他也有自己的未來規劃啊！況且和櫻井的淵源，要屬他最深了。他用自己的命運發誓，無論要用上什麼武器、使出什麼手段，他都要將心愛之人奪回手裡，刻不容緩。

　　首先他得找到適合的餌食。相葉伯爵相信還扣押在異端審問所的櫻井外交官的日記，會是很好的開始。

 

　　與此同時，已經到了大野和櫻井約定的交配日。但是大野似乎不在家裡。

　　櫻井離開自己的房間，首先去一樓用早餐，早餐可以配著王都的晨報，毫不意外二宮和也在元老院大出風頭，真是奇怪呀，難道帝國人都沒發現這是一匹狼？二宮可是聯邦間諜呢。

　　他接著去大野的書房看了看，就坐在大野的位子上，他無聊地轉著椅子，這裡比較像大野的私人收藏室，所以一切都要非常乾淨整齊，櫻井有記得收拾自己的羽毛。

　　他左看右看，決定振翅飛上二樓去。二樓除了有他的房間以外，還有一間裝潢的特別漂亮的房間。這裡應該是主臥室，可是不像大野的品味，這應該是屬於一位貴婦人的房間。

　　櫻井走進了這個空間，他伸手觸動了櫃子上的牛頓擺。房間靠裏擺著一張大床，四個床柱掛著深藍色的天鵝絨緞子。還有梳妝台、雕花衣櫃、摺疊屏風。櫻井在屏風後面發現了一面大鏡子。

　　他嚇了一跳。

　　這陣子他都沒有仔細照過鏡子。櫻井擺弄著自己的尾羽，這個在他的印象中，長度其實才剛可以碰到腳跟而已，現在已經是他身高的三倍長了，他之前默默地就接受了自己身體的變化，或許是因為一直沒能照到鏡子的緣故。

　　他凝視著鏡中的自己。

　　這完全是發育成熟的身體了。就連他自己也不禁覺得，鏡子裡的這個人真是漂亮。羽毛的光澤就像絲綢一樣，又像水流。纖細的肢體得到了良好的發展，有薄薄的肌肉，胸部好像比以前更發達，捏起來有點……舒服。

　　容貌和印象中也不一樣，突然一看的話有這種感覺，不過他馬上能認出這是自己的臉，改變不多，只是總覺得……變得嫵媚了，好像會露出以前從沒出現過的表情。

　　還有──

　　櫻井翔環顧四周，確定這個時候不會有人進來。他悄悄掀起了自己的下襬，就像在窺探別人的肉體一樣，也覺得很害羞。自己的乳頭和性器都是沒有變化的，他又不安地張望了一下，拉過一張椅子，在鏡子前面將雙腿打開，忍不住觀察失憶前自己的小穴是什麼樣子的。

　　用手指稍微撐開穴口，裡面的內壁雖然看不清楚，但感覺……好色情。他就是用這裡和二宮做愛的，從來沒想過有那種用途……不可以！不可以再繼續這樣侵犯失憶前的自己了，這明明就是他的身體，不對呀……也是我的身體。

　　櫻井陷入了罪惡感和羞恥感之中。他沒發現像貓一樣靜悄悄的大野已經站在遠處觀察他一陣子了。

　　「……有什麼好看的？」

　　「啊！」櫻井嚇得縮起了翅膀和尾羽，看到是大野，又把翅膀和尾羽放出來。「沒什麼、好看的。我只是……」

　　「……該交配了」大野走到床邊去坐下。「過來吧。」

　　櫻井在他面前站定，就像在罰站。

　　「你知道交配該怎麼做嗎？」大野抬起頭來問他。櫻井點了點頭。「就是你把陰莖放進我的泄殖腔，然後你會射精在裡面。」

　　「很好。」大野對他微笑。櫻井看見他難得的笑容，緊張地吞了吞口水。

　　「你不需要這麼緊張。」大野扶住他的腰，一手把他寬鬆的罩袍下擺向上拉，露出兩條光溜溜的腿和微微勃起的性器。他要櫻井再靠近一點，但櫻井三秒只移動0.1毫米，於是他最後直接把櫻井抓到床上，那雙鳥翅膀不停掙動，又製造了一堆羽毛。

　　「嗚嗚、」櫻井驚慌地望向擠在自己雙腿之間的大野。

　　大野撫摸他的尾羽根部，很快讓他感覺有到溫熱的暖流一路奔向下半身，確切來說是他的陰莖、和他的泄殖腔內部掌管射精的地方。

　　那個地方被搓揉就會變得很奇怪、啊啊──什麼、為什麼要、為什麼要吃他的那個地方？

　　櫻井維持著雙腿大張的姿勢，他的屁股中間有濕濕癢癢的感覺，他突然頓悟大野不是在吃他的那裡，而是在舔他的那裡。不只是入口的地方，就連裡面也被舌頭捲出來、嗚嗚嗚──

　　「不好好弄濕是進不去的。」大野悶聲說。

　　幾天前他把二宮從櫻井的床底下揪出來的時候，就知道發生過什麼事情了。二宮狼狽地收起了狼尾巴，尾巴上面還有一些透明黏稠的鳥精液。

　　掀開衣服來檢查身體，櫻井的腿間也黏著狼毛，陰莖和屁股都被磨得紅紅的，看來剛才這兩個人玩得很開心。

　　二宮抬起雙手：「不是這樣的、大野准將，你不要激動──」

　　大野去把窗戶打開了。「受不了狼騷味。」他抓住二宮的衣領，就直接把這個不速之客扔出窗外。二宮發出了狼嚎，他猝不及防，幾乎在瞬間就變回了狼逃向遠方。

　　他養了一隻容易被誘惑的鳥，應該好好調教一些規矩。

　　大野感覺泄殖腔的味道嚐起來變了，他擦了擦嘴，看櫻井從那個因為興奮充血的穴口噴出了一兩滴精液，就像裝滿果醬的餐包憋不住而滿出一點餡料。

　　櫻井用手臂遮住眼睛。他的身體熱呼呼的，胸膛隨著喘氣不停起伏，腦袋和下面都快要融化了──他還沒從高潮中恢復清醒，大野就壓到了他的身上，軍服仍然十分整齊，布料和他的肌膚相互摩擦，促進了更強烈的動情潮熱。

　　大野一手挪開了他蓋眼睛的手臂。

　　「看著我。」大野對他說。「把要讓你懷上蛋的人看清楚。」

　　櫻井走神了一下子，突然迷茫地問他：「你的那裡，不會也是機械做的吧？」

　　大野搖了搖頭。他讓櫻井撫摸懸在他腿間的肉棒，好硬、櫻井被那種手感嚇到了，而且和有軟軟絨毛的狼陰莖不一樣，那根東西光溜溜的，人類只有身體才有毛髮，這就是帝國人類的陰莖……就是要放到他的泄殖腔裡面，讓他懷上蛋用的工具……

　　在他的摸來摸去之下，手裡握著的部位又愈來愈大了。櫻井看到這個畫面，本來還覺得新奇，但很快就不敢作聲。

　　女、女神……女神請保佑我不要被弄壞──

　　櫻井的眼中閃著淚光，敏感的翅膀和尾羽不停顫抖。

　　大野隨手放下了床邊的帳幔，在這張床上就只有他們兩個人，像鳥巢一樣溫暖私密的環境讓櫻井卸下心防，就這樣被看管他的帝國男人大野准將挺身插入嬌嫩的泄殖腔了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、認真考慮了一天覺得小狼鳥也是非常可行的  
> 2、小心所有人都在公園見面（不  
> 3、翔翔對九十幾年之後的自己產生了遐想  
> 4、我覺得也是情有可原的  
> 5、授蛋儀式還沒結束！


	16. Chapter 16

 

　　大野沒有壓制住有翅人類，他就像是在和愛人性交一樣，放鬆地，把自己完全插進了櫻井的後穴。

　　在兩個人性器結合的那一瞬間，就算是見過各種大場面的大野准將，腦袋裡面也只剩下一片空白，這是一個他從未感受過的，能和他的陰莖完全貼合，又濕又軟的奇妙蜜穴。

　　然而櫻井遭到陌生肉棒無情蹂躪時的表情像被雷打到，他的整個肚子都突然緊繃起來，同時腸壁也開始蠕動，一步一步把大野的陰莖往深處吮吸。

　　「混帳、啊啊啊──嗯嗚──帝國人類！快拔出去、我不要……我不要給你生蛋嗚嗚嗚……肚子要被弄壞掉了……」

　　他的臉部表情相當不悅，幾乎可以說是在生氣，甚至一口咬上了大野的手臂，弄得自己身上滴滴答答都是從傷口裡滴下來的血，但身體裡面又極端熱情，大野根本想拔也拔不出來。

　　「我可以體諒你被男人插入授精所以心情不好。」大野捏住了櫻井的下巴。「但是不准咬人。」

　　櫻井被狠狠頂了一下，整個下半身乃至於膀胱裡面都酸酸麻麻的，他想起剛才摸大野的性器的時候，那是一根上翹的粗壯東西，所以說，一定是碰到了那個地方，之前和二宮做的時候也有碰到，感覺瞬間要尿出來了但什麼也沒發生，而且還愈來愈舒服……

　　第一次知道前列腺的存在，好像是首次發情期以後洗屁股時發現的。自己玩了一個晚上，把床單和被子都弄濕了，隔天被媽媽洗乾淨曬在鳥巢外面的樹枝上，留了一張紙條給他，說男孩子發情期不是乖乖去和女孩子築巢過夜，就要乖乖穿褲子睡覺。

　　但自從那些帝國人類開始掌控了他們的生活，媽媽再也不敢晾床單了。司令官的手下會爬進巢裡面，拿走那些沒有受精的蛋煮來吃，還會拔走羽毛，拿去做成裝飾品。帝國人類是一群野蠻人。

　　想到這些事情，櫻井就怕得發抖，他真的很恨帝國人類。

　　「你會……假如是不能孵出寶寶的蛋，你會拿去吃嗎？」他問大野。大野正忙著把他操得兵兵乓乓，櫻井說的事情讓他腦中浮現很噁心的畫面。

　　「為什麼要做這種事情？」

　　大野挪了一下姿勢，他抓住了櫻井的腰，而櫻井自己把大腿扳得更開，露出鳥族男性特有的奇特生殖器和帝國人類持續交配。

　　他半瞇著眼，隨著大野一下一下衝入體內、和拔出體外的速度，情不自禁地扭動身體，想躲開泄殖腔裡面那種讓他癢癢的，好像有什麼東西快要噴出來的感覺。

　　現在要做的就是全力衝刺，高潮以後把自己的精種完全噴灑進這傢伙身體裡不知道什麼地方。大野失神地想，要在這個地方高潮簡直太容易了，櫻井的泄殖腔簡直是精液榨汁機，第一個覬覦這些小公鳥的帝國人類，似乎也不能責怪他們勇於嚐鮮的精神。

　　大野舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他望向櫻井微微打開的嘴，可以看見濕亮亮的舌尖，已經被操到忘記要把嘴巴閉起來了，只會發出嗯嗯啊啊的無意義短音，端莊的外交官大人現在也變成了小浪貨，一開始從聯邦飛行船那裡把他接過來的時候，可不是這樣子的。

　　大野那個時候很提防他。

　　「你知道嗎？」櫻井突然慢慢撐起身體。他很靠近大野的耳朵，而大野對他沒有戒備。

　　「我不在發情期裡面根本不可能懷上蛋啦。」

　　櫻井霎時間咬了大野的臉頰一大口，接著猛力拍動翅膀向上飛行，讓大野的陰莖從自己被操得爛熟的後穴滑出。雖然撞翻了一堆家具，但類人種族高速移動起來的力道實在驚人，櫻井輕盈地從二樓飛跳下去，他對著緊追出來的大野露出挑釁的笑容。

　　大野智摀著自己被鳥咬出一排齒痕的臉頰。櫻井覺得他真是狼狽可憐啊，只要是人類，就連天賦異稟的騎士也不過如此吧。

　　「停止！停止指令！」大野對著空氣大喊。

　　大野准將緊張兮兮的樣子櫻井翔還是第一次看到，可是為什麼是停止指令？又是在對誰說？

　　櫻井很快就發現自己不能移動──因為從房子各處的隱藏機關伸出了細細的金屬針緊貼著他的皮膚，穿過他展開的翅膀，把他像蝴蝶標本一樣釘在半空中，差點就要把他戳成蜂窩。

　　靠在他脖頸上和後腦杓的針，要是多前進一點點──

　　櫻井在心裡倒抽了口氣。

　　大野站在二樓的走廊邊望著黏上精密蛛網的小鳥。

　　「你得小心了，這裡有專門捕捉高速移動物體的陷阱。」他緩緩走下迴旋階梯。「用來對付你們，最適合不過了。」

　　櫻井低下頭來，看大野在他之下站定。大野一抬頭就能看到他因為瞬間動作被固定而大張的雙腿，從腿間不停滴下鳥精液，陰莖也依然在勃起的狀態，胸膛和腹部都因為喘息微微顫抖，乳頭腫腫的，其實肉體依然很興奮，大野不禁覺得，像這樣難以馴化的人才有意思。

　　雖然他不是潤皇子那種愛給自己找麻煩的皇室性格就是了。

　　櫻井注意到大野已經穿戴整齊，就在那麼短的時間之內，不過也只是拉上褲子拉鍊而已，還腫一大包在胯間呢，連在做愛的時候也不肯脫光的男人，媽媽說過是不可信任的……或是有不可告人的過去。

　　「這裡的前主人是帝國上一任的外交大臣，大野子爵夫人，我想你一定聽過她的大名，在你失憶之前。」大野仰望著那些銀針陷阱。「或許你聽過他們叫她嗜血的母狼。」

　　被斷頭的母狼，櫻井想。他記得這個人。

　　「沒有。」櫻井說。「我不認識她。」

　　「這個陷阱是她的發明。」大野轉了個話鋒問起櫻井。「有翅人類，你在帝國想做什麼？」

　　櫻井的翅膀痛到要爆炸了。

　　他氣得牙癢癢地回大野：「要我說幾次我什麼都不記得了？你們壽命短就算了，記憶力也不好。如果有那麼多問題要問那個我，幹嘛不在我失憶前就問清楚？難道失憶是我的錯？潤殿下說要不是你們開著皇家旗艦在追我，才不會……」

　　「我不是問那個。」大野揮了下手制止他的長篇大論（murmur）。「我是問現在的你想在帝國做什麼？」

　　他讓那些銀針機關撤走。從空中落下櫻井輕飄飄的身體，大野把他給接住了。櫻井被抱在帝國人類的懷裡，他的一雙紅色眼睛愣愣地向上望，他不知道。

　　要是永遠不能恢復記憶的話，他想做什麼？

　　「我想……復仇。對那些司令官……」櫻井低聲說。「你復仇過嗎，大野准將？」

　　「有的。」大野把櫻井放了下來。

　　他繞到櫻井的身後查看翅膀的傷勢，櫻井彎下脖子翹起臀部，他最敏感的地方受傷了，為了請求人類的幫忙，於是舉止變得極為柔順可人。

　　大野撫摸櫻井的翅膀。「我使他信賴我，比信賴任何兒女都多。用世上稀少的美麗尤物引誘他，使他垂涎而不可得，再用銳利的劍趁其不備貫穿他的胸膛。」

　　櫻井聽到這裡，他縮了縮翅膀。大野的雙手正安放在他的肩膀上。櫻井出了一層冷汗，他感覺那兩隻都是機械作的手。

　　「答應我不會再有下次了。」大野在他身後輕聲告誡他。「你會待在這裡，會整理自己掉落的羽毛，還有房間。」

　　「不會了。」櫻井說。「我……我保證。」才怪。

　　櫻井的肚子又蠕動一次，擠出了一團凝膠狀的精液啪答掉在大野的鞋面上。他突兀地發出了一聲鳥鳴，就像打嗝一樣，但卻是「啾」的一聲，讓大野也不得不開始注意他的情況。

　　「不、不要看……」可是大野用手指撐開了他的腔口。「裡面不行、」手指就這樣滑進他才剛被用陰莖抽插得熱熱爛爛的羞恥小洞裡面。「我只是身體不太舒、啾啾、」

　　櫻井摀住了自己的嘴巴。他不可以再啾啾叫，被發現是性成熟的小公鳥會被抓走，不可以啾啾叫──現在可以啾啾叫──可以嗎？

　　他的精液愈來愈黏、心情亢奮、性格凶暴──櫻井的雙腳相互踩踏──這只意味著一件事情。

　　他發情期到了。他可以為大野智生下裝著小寶寶的蛋了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、確定真的是因為發情期才凶暴不是本來就是兇兇小鳥？  
> 2、像凝膠一樣又像果凍還像透明史萊姆  
> 3、一直碰到帝國皇室血統的血真的沒問題嗎  
> 4、下章是伯爵誘拐小鳥  
> 5、其實何止是能生下智准將的蛋w


	17. Chapter 17

 

_「媽、媽咪……」書房的房門被推開。_

_「……怎麼啦我的小甜心？」美麗的貴婦人轉過身來。_

_「我的房間裡面好像有人。嗚……我怕黑……我睡不著……」沒穿鞋子的小男孩走進了房間裡。_

_「老是怕黑要怎麼辦呢？媽咪今天還有很多事情要做，智自己回去睡覺好嗎？」貴婦人轉回身去。_

_「媽咪。」_

_她無奈地回頭來看看她的兒子。_

_「……又怎麼啦？」_

_「老師說我是私生子。私生子不可以和其他人在同一張桌子吃飯。因為、因為會侮辱他們的身分。」_

_小男孩抓緊了手上的鳥布偶。忙碌的母親不在家的時候，只有下僕和啾啾鳥陪伴著他。_

_母親板起臉孔。「他們自以為什麼都知道。」她讓兒子坐到她的腿上。_

_「總有一天，他們都會跪在我們的腳下。命運對我這個小商人的女兒或許刻薄，但你不一樣，小寶貝，你是不一樣的。」她重重地親吻男孩的額頭。_

_「因為你是我和皇帝陛下的兒子。」_

 

　　大野從夢中驚醒，與其說是作夢，不如說他又回憶起了某段過去。

　　現在他流了滿身的冷汗，睡在他旁邊的櫻井的翅膀和尾羽佔據了床鋪大部分的空間．大野被羽毛弄得很燥熱又很心煩，而且櫻井整晚都在磨牙。

　　自從他們開始交配，已經過了七天。這七天之內除了吃飯睡覺和交配以外，什麼事情也沒有做。大野茫然地望著床鋪的頂篷，這是他母親以前的睡床。

　　「啾吼嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕。」

　　櫻井自從發現這是這裡最好的一張床，生性適合享受的有翅人類就回不去原本那張了。

　　「啾啾……」

　　正在不停磨蹭大野的是櫻井的屁股。就算在熟睡中也完全順應發情期的交配本能，在這方面的慾望似乎沒有極限。必須得等到懷上蛋才會停止吧。

　　大野准將把睡在隔壁的傢伙翻到正面，雖然遭到了一點抗拒，因為這樣翅膀就得壓著睡，會不舒服，但有翅人類還是乖巧地露出肚皮，平坦的肚子摸起來還沒有懷蛋的徵兆。

　　不知道夢到了什麼，櫻井的陰莖一顫一顫的，雙腿之間才剛乾掉的精液又被從泄殖腔湧出來的新精液弄濕了。

　　一開始大野還覺得很新鮮，因為櫻井常保濕潤的後穴可以讓他隨時插入，增加他們交配的效率，而且櫻井不只不會抗拒他，甚至主動在他身上磨蹭、在沙發扶手上磨蹭、在牆壁的轉角磨蹭，就這樣四處磨屁股……最後到了讓他覺得困擾的地步。

　　因為不管哪裡都能看到發情小公鳥留下來的痕跡。

　　地毯上也是一小團一小團的凝膠狀鳥精液，哪裡都有，雖然並沒有什麼異味，吃起來還有點香香甜甜的，要是有變態專門榨取鳥精液去抹吐司，大野也不會覺得很意外。

　　櫻井說發情期如果不交配，只要認真工作、不要回巢的話，大部分時候只要幾個小時之內就結束了。為了處理精液問題，大野首先把所有的家具都覆上一層防水套子，但很快就失敗了，因為櫻井會咬破它。

　　他只好找了個塞子，把那個滴精液滴不停的小洞塞起來。櫻井自己抓著衣服下襬，任由大野在他腿間做奇怪的事情，他感覺有個東西被推進自己的泄殖腔道裡，而且愈推愈深。

　　「好、好奇怪……」

　　他扭動著身體，肌膚因為發情透出了粉紅色，在腰上、手臂、大腿都有留下一點點深紅色的掐痕，像大野這樣看似冷酷超然的帝國騎士，也會在做愛的時候抓著他就瘋狂抽插，像他們帝國人類所謂的「動物」一樣，只渴望不停射精在他的體內。

　　櫻井張開了腿，開始端詳大野繫在他私處的東西。帝國完美的精緻工藝，專門用在這些情色的地方，有個小栓子塞進了他的腔內，塞得很深，他都感覺不太到塞進哪裡了，只看到一串紫水晶在臀部下面晃呀晃的。

　　「這樣就算在潤殿下面前也不丟臉。」大野說。「你現在完全就像個皇后了。」

　　櫻井聽見他這麼說，肚子就蠕動一下，大概又製造出新的精液了，還好這個栓子穩穩地阻擋了那些東西，兩腿之間乾爽多了。

　　大野左手拿著一本養鳥指南，右手根據上面的「和愛鳥親近的方法」餵食櫻井。櫻井看到大野替他把魚骨頭剔得乾乾淨淨，每一口都切成合適的大小，覺得這裡真像是天堂，以前整天都在找食物，真是太辛苦了。

　　但是媽媽說，食物得自己找，自己找的吃了才能安心。

　　或許以前是這樣吧……然而櫻井已經變成了味蕾和懶惰蟲的奴隸，他把食物吞下去以後，就又慢悠悠地張口等著被餵食，有的時候大野也會撫摸他的羽毛，摸得他很舒服，全身都不停發抖。

　　大野喜歡那些柔軟羽絨的觸感。

　　但櫻井被那樣摸來摸去以後，除了動情鳴叫的啾啾聲音會變得更為婉轉動聽以外，還會露出好像喝醉酒一樣的表情。

　　漂亮的紅色眼睛半睜半閉，看起來有點哀怨的樣子，眉毛緊緊地蹙在一起似乎在生氣，但微微張開的嘴巴，會有鳥口水從裡面流出來，就好像不小心弄濕嘴唇那樣，煽情地一路流到下巴。

　　大野把那個紫水晶栓子拔出來，又到了他該為櫻井授孕的時間了，如果他對櫻井的動情行為視若無睹，櫻井會咬住他的手指，一直咬著，讓他什麼事情也做不了。

 

　　……就把帝國人類當成生蛋的工具好了。

　　櫻井躺在最棒的那張天鵝絨大床上，大野每天都會觸摸他的肚子檢查有沒有蛋殼開始成長、發硬的徵兆，他完全知道這件事情。

　　依他的年紀來說，也確實是到了生育的黃金時間。一發情就想磨屁股製造新生命，雖然這種麻煩的慾望可以用意志力控制，但這個身體好像正式開始唱反調了。

　　如果不乖乖生顆蛋，安撫這個很想繁育後代的身體的話，就會一直這樣焦躁下去。

　　櫻井嘆了口氣。

　　他學會用吸塵器吸羽毛了。正在清理窗溝的時候，有一隻白色小文鳥停在那裡，不小心被他吸住了，吸得嗶啾叫。

　　「啊……對不起、你沒事吧？」

　　小文鳥說我沒事，倒是你們家外面有奇怪的人在我腳上面綁了一張紙條，快拿起來看看吧。

　　

　　小文鳥飛回馬車裡面。相葉伯爵著急地解下了鳥腳上的回信，深呼吸一口氣，立刻就攤開來看。

　　──我想要恢復記憶、你想知道我在失憶前獨自前往東京灣的理由。那麼我們的目的有可能共存。

　　相葉閱畢後立刻動筆回信。

　　──在您恢復記憶前，就作為我的貴客，安心地留在東京灣吧。為了讓您恢復記憶，任何的協助我都願意提供。

　　──那麼交涉就成立了。我需要衣服和鞋子。

　　──立刻為您送上。

　　櫻井一邊注意樓下大野的動靜，一邊悄悄拉開窗戶讓好幾隻鴿子飛進來。他們背上綁著和他尺寸相符的衣物，不知道相葉是怎麼做到的。

 

　　──還要內褲。

　　相葉伯爵拉開紙條，很快又把紙條揉成一團。他勾起嘴角，往遠方那扇窗戶看，被大野准將豢養在裡面的那個人，原來是，沒有穿內褲的嗎。

　　──對不起，時間緊急，請不穿著內褲就直接過來吧。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、剛才忘記打後記了  
> 2、最近搜尋了很多鳥的資料恐怕連廣告都快要開始推薦我一些養鳥的....  
> 3、我覺得智准將表面上看起來是守序邪惡（x  
> 4、伯爵和准將的戰爭是否快要開打  
> 5、恢復接近100年的記憶感覺是個大工程欸


	18. Chapter 18

 

　　異端審問所迎來了出乎意料的客人。

　　馬車輕輕搖晃，相葉伯爵一手扶帽、一手持杖，毫不掩飾自己的拜訪，和其他有求而來的皇親貴冑遣人辦事悄悄從側門溜進去的行徑完全不一樣。在他身後有個隨從扛著一只箱子，一路上獄卒全都好奇地盯著那個箱子看，審問官們為了掩飾自己的目光而別過頭去。

　　他們都覺得自己接下來這幾天會很好過了，那可以裝多少帝國幣真是想都不敢想。

　　果不其然，走廊盡頭的機密文件室碰地一聲被打開，又乓地一聲被關上，相葉伯爵和那個箱子彷彿都沒有出現過，獄卒和審問官們聳了聳肩，他們從剛才到現在可是誰也沒看到。

　　當相葉把箱子打開，他立刻聞到了一股屬於有翅人類的香甜味道，雖然這種香甜要不是鳥精液漏出來了，不然就是他自己幻想出來的甜蜜體香。

　　被塞進了箱子的櫻井蜷曲著身體，額角和背後都被汗水浸透，他的嘴巴被綁上一塊布條，害他的尖牙全露在外面，而且壓到了他的唾腺，口水流個不停，看起來要多狼狽就有多狼狽。

　　突然來到明亮的世界，他的瞳孔縮成了小小一點，而且眼睛超紅的，一定氣炸了。

　　「對不起、」相葉托住他的腋下，把他從箱子裡面抱出來。有翅人類溫溫熱熱的身體被他抱在懷裡，總覺得感覺很好……不過他很警醒，在自己肚子可能要挨上一拳之前，先立刻彎著腰示弱。

　　櫻井似乎很吃這一套，看起來原諒他了，他希望啦。

　　「……我必須得用這個方法才能讓你進來。總之，你看──」像邀功的可憐狗狗一樣，相葉伯爵拿過櫻井外交官大人的日記，呈現寶物式地捧到了櫻井面前。

　　「雖然不能帶出去，但在這裡盡情地看是沒有問題的。我絕不會打擾你。」

　　相葉慢慢向後退到了門邊。他讓自己靜悄悄的，絕不發出一點聲音。櫻井的日記自然早就被當成陛下遭害一案的重要證據分析了，但櫻井似乎非常謹慎，他的日記就像是加密過一樣，沒有人能理解，尤其是大部分由鳥族的語言文字書寫，已經夠難懂的了。

　　如果說是鳥族的語言，其實相葉倒是會一點。他一直懷疑在他們的家系裡面可能融入了有翅人類的血統。畢竟他的曾曾祖父曾經是殖民司令官，有做過一些壞壞的事情也可以想像。

　　而且他會這麼渴望見到櫻井，也不只是因為在大謁見茶會上的遠遠一瞥。

　　相葉暗暗握緊了拳頭，又舒張開來。在櫻井突然起身的時候，他恢復了笑容，禮貌地請問櫻井有什麼進展。

　　「我要帶走這個。」櫻井說。「想到自己的日記本被帝國人類翻看過就無法忍耐，簡直想立刻放火燒掉。」

　　相葉愣住了，他覺得櫻井失憶後似乎和他印象裡不太一樣。自己也是帝國人類，這麼被討厭，真的有點受傷。

　　相葉說：「但他們完全不懂這些語言，這裡面的情報也不會洩漏。」

　　「那就對啦。」櫻井又說。「所以這只有在我這裡才能發揮用處。我知道這個要求就算是我們之間本來就有約定，也太過頭了，但是……」

　　「不。我答應你。」相葉向前抓住了櫻井的手。「你大概不記得了，但要不是你帶著我跳出飛船，現在我可能已經……」

　　相葉流露出悲傷而感激的表情。「所以你是我的救命恩人。」他親吻了櫻井的手指。「我願意為你獻上一切。」

　　雖然說是救命恩人，也不至於需要獻上一切吧。

　　正這麼想的櫻井從手指感受到了相葉柔軟的嘴唇，他對於帝國人類喜歡親吻的習俗，一向有點難理解。要是親著親著嘴唇肉被獠牙劃破了該怎麼辦？但帝國人類沒有獠牙──他注意到了。

　　相葉伯爵吻上了他的嘴唇，把他的嘴唇當成多汁水蜜桃在品嘗，櫻井有點茫茫然，這就是親嘴嗎，親嘴的感覺麻麻癢癢的，啊，這就和用泄殖腔磨來磨去的感覺差不多吧。

　　櫻井似乎領悟到了接吻舒服的地方。他的身體又因為這種舒服開始不對勁了，早上為了逃跑才靠著揉陰莖後面那兩粒小球自慰了一次，想說讓精液好好流乾淨再塞起來的話，就會比較正常了吧。

　　可是現在一定又分泌個不停了。櫻井很快就感覺到下腹部脹了起來，隨著這種飽脹感愈來愈強烈，有什麼東西沿著他的褲管掉出來了，發出金屬落地的清脆聲響。

　　「那是、」好奇心旺盛的相葉伯爵立刻就發現了。

　　「不、不是！」櫻井強烈地否認。

　　可是相葉就是看得清清楚楚，一個紫水晶栓子，還有順著櫻井細細的腳踝流到地面上的透明黏稠鳥精液。他用手指沾起櫻井腳踝上的清澈黏液，然後緩緩起身，就在櫻井面前把指尖放進嘴裡嘗了嘗味道。

　　就像是失禁一樣，櫻井夾緊了雙腿，兩手按在自己的肚子上，徒勞無功地想阻止另一個帝國人類發現他在發情。

　　奇怪、為什麼他的肚子摸起來好像有點硬？

　　

　　他們把這個隱藏在市集中的密謀場所稱為鳥巢。

　　大野准將和相葉伯爵幾乎是同時說出了這個詞，他們雙眼緊盯著對方不放，坐在長桌主位上的潤皇子雖然察覺到氣氛的古怪，但鳥巢……用來形容這個小而舒適，又能俯瞰四周的地方是再適合也不過了。

　　「呃、今天……」松本正要發話。

　　「殿下。」大野突然發話。「我想相葉伯爵有話想親自和您說。」

　　有話幹嘛還要大野幫你說？松本轉向相葉，他紫水晶一般漂亮清澈的眼睛帶著疑惑和嗔怪。

　　相葉被大野點了名，他深深地吸了一口氣，鼻子裡面似乎都還是櫻井身上的味道，真是香噴噴的，現在櫻井可是在他那邊（雖然是誘拐去的），大野失職沒管理好櫻井，他真該告上一狀，但現在可不是做這種事的時候。

　　「……我覺得殿下您需要一個強大有力的聯姻家族。」相葉說。「有幾位不錯的人選、」

　　松本打斷他：「只有一個人能是我的皇后。」

　　相葉扁了扁嘴，難道他現在該大喊他必須得是我的伯爵夫人嗎？他恍然之間注意到了對面大野深不可測的目光，他開始懷疑這是大野給他設的陷阱，讓他和松本反目成仇，啊……該不會、

　　大野要得到松本、還要得到櫻井，牢牢地控制他們，讓皇帝和皇后都成為他精美絲線下的魁儡。

　　「我想見他。」松本瞬間從椅子彈了起來。「立刻就要。」他這話是對大野說的。大野卻望向相葉的方向，這讓松本很快就嗅到了危機的氣息。

　　你把那隻鳥送去哪裡了？大野玩味地看著相葉。

　　他還在煩惱照顧櫻井花費高昂，自己一年的帝國騎士薪水在一個月內就像丟進水裡一樣，只有出落得愈來愈漂亮圓潤的櫻井以及他被損壞的家具，相葉就自動帶走了那傢伙。

　　之前相葉那麼頻繁地送信鴿到自己家裡，現在他放水給相葉送一隻「信鴿」過去，也非常公平。櫻井身上還戴著他的「禮物」呢。

　　「東京灣。」相葉有點不情願地說。「……是大野准將、呃、認為東京灣的原生環境適合他休養。」

　　「休養……」松本嚇了一大跳。「他生病了？」

　　相葉的目光拋向大野，大野細微地聳了下肩膀，相葉還是從肩穗的微微晃動看出來的。他不要再被大野耍了，他要在這裡將他一軍。

　　相葉把臉扭向松本。「恐怕只有大野准將才知道了。」

　　他想順便排除自己的懷疑，如果大野有和櫻井在發情期做過，那麼大野一定會緊張兮兮的。其實他很不想看見大野緊張兮兮。

　　……大野卻皺起眉頭，低垂眼睛，露出相葉最不想看到的那種表情。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、凡人如我肚子硬硬的只可能是因為便秘  
> 2、有翅人類肚子硬硬的就是......  
> 3、小鳥翔小心自己被騙到為壞壞帝國男人們獻上一切  
> 4、翔翔到底是伯爵曾祖父母那代還是曾曾祖父母那代我真的算不清楚（大概在中間偏下（？  
> 5、這兩個人到底要怎麼跟潤潤交代


	19. Chapter 19

 

　　「請進來吧。」

　　相葉伯爵牽住了他朝思暮想的愛人（單方面），在他的引領之下，櫻井走進了一座森林裡，這裡就像是他的故鄉，如果不是他已經依稀回想起自己的故鄉遭遇什麼下場，他一定會以為自己回家了。

　　現在帝國人把這裡叫做東京灣，是個位於帝國邊境的商港，大部分的植被和地貌都與以前不同，而相葉伯爵家裡佔地數公頃的偌大森林，是唯一保存下來的有翅人類居住環境。

　　「你看。」相葉指著不遠方向架在兩棵樹上的鳥巢，櫻井一看就知道帝國人類不能理解什麼是他們所謂的「鳥巢」，鳥巢需要精心設計、親自建造，就像一間小屋子，用最輕盈穩固的建材蓋成。

　　而這個鳥巢只是人類印象中的那種巢，不是家的樣子。櫻井依然保持溫和不失禮的微笑，畢竟帝國人再怎麼努力都技術有限，其實這更像是一個生育用的臨時鳥巢，它是一個球體，從某個地方鑽進去以後，可以遮掩住入口，在裡面安心地孵蛋和照顧幼鳥。

　　奇怪、他為什麼滿腦子都在想孵蛋的事情。

　　事實上櫻井已經發現自己身體起了不一樣的變化了。就從他的食慾大增開始，他每餐都能吃掉帝國人五倍的飯量（在這之前他通常一餐是帝國人三倍的飯量，但他會稍作控制），而且除了肚子漸漸隆起以外，身體的其他部位似乎完全沒有吸收到養分。

　　相葉也注意到有翅人類有和以前不一樣的地方。

　　櫻井的神情變得慵懶而嫵媚，好像很累的樣子，不時對他拋來某種纖細脆弱的求助視線，相葉曾經見過一隻臨盆的小母貓，就是那樣看著他的。

　　平時澄亮的大眼睛突然變得深邃、冶豔，濕淋淋。

　　和剛來到帝國的時候總是微微蹙眉、似乎考慮著什麼很沉重的事情的模樣完全不同。

　　相葉突然想起櫻井在大謁見茶會上從容自若的樣子，女人們都愛他，可以的話他也真想半夜被櫻井外交官擄到房間裡展開風流一夜，但二宮說看櫻井那個德行好像禁慾了一百年一樣，找王都裡最火辣的交際花赤身裸體到他房間裡，他還會問她們是不是迷路呢。

　　如果說那個時候的櫻井「是極為迷人的」，那現在這個因為遭到帝國男人受精懷蛋而露出寂寥無助表情的櫻井，相葉也找不到詞彙去形容了，櫻井困窘而且苦惱的樣子散發出難以言喻的魅力。相葉入迷地想，他想讓櫻井一直懷著蛋。

　　在這之前，相葉其實也不太曉得自己究竟想打算做些什麼。和櫻井待在一起，看他吃飯、為他蓋花園、把一切最好的東西奉上，就讓他感覺到無邊的幸福。

　　所以說櫻井只要讓他好好地愛著、讓他為愛奉獻自我，他就覺得非常開心了。

　　……他渴望更多。

　　相葉的眼神變得深沉。他甩著手杖，聽手杖劃過空氣發出來的咻咻聲，方才從鳥巢飛出來的櫻井，身體已經笨重得不耐飛行，所以摔進了他的懷抱裡面，當然相葉是早就在下面等他了。

　　櫻井仍然穿著溜出大野家那天的一套衣服，本來應該是完美的三件套，但隨著肚子愈來愈鼓脹，背心根本也穿不下了，襯衫的下部釦子全都解開來，褲頭也放開了，成為了一隻狼狽的懷蛋小公鳥。

　　可是他怎麼會懷上蛋……一定是別的男人對他……竟然對他的（準）伯爵夫人做出這麼下流的事情……

　　相葉的內心有一隻惡龍在噴火。

　　他立刻在東京灣領地各處徵求裁縫，很快地找到了掌握有翅人類天使織技術的幾位老嫗，她們在織布機上辛勤工作了數天，終於為他的美麗鳥兒──相葉伯爵在心中高呼──做出了有翅人類的傳統服裝。

　　像流水一樣悠緩細緻的織紋讓布面看起來閃閃發光，將好幾塊布條搭起來，在肩膀和腰上用寶石裝飾的金屬釦環固定住，櫻井的手臂穿過兩塊鬆鬆的布就像個小袖子，他的翅膀終於可以自由地舒展開來，衣服也無法遮擋美好的背脊凹陷，一切都收束在腰部，然後在下襬又開展。

　　有翅人類的雙腿可以自由地活動，他們不穿任何褲子，而只任由那些成片條狀的布料隨意地遮掩私處，但也會有裸露出來的時候，他們並不介意身體的任何部位被其他族人看見，對他們來說不過是肉體的一部份，每個部位都是平等的。

　　相葉從櫻井穿著軟緞鞋子的雙腳向上看，白皙筆直的腿似乎害羞地相互交疊著，圓潤迷人的臀部將後方的布料撐起一個小噴泉一樣的弧度，長長的白色尾羽隨著呼吸細細地顫抖，在接近屁股那裡總是濕濕的，因為他懷上蛋了，泄殖腔不停分泌生蛋時潤滑用的體液，催促新生命的誕生。

　　「你是我看過最適合紅色的人了。」伯爵還在欣賞他精心飼養的愛人（單方面）。

　　有翅人類的男人都穿紅色。他們每個人都像是一朵艷麗的玫瑰花，尖尖獠牙是他們的刺，櫻井親暱地啃了啃相葉的手指，這身衣服讓他覺得舒服多了，而且他非常懷念。

　　相葉收到這樣的示好，更進一步地去撫摸櫻井的翅膀。

　　「咕嗚嗚、」櫻井發出了奇妙的呻吟聲，他的脖子伸長、臉別到另外一邊，是交頸的暗示，相葉立刻發現了，他也湊了上去，用臉頰貼著櫻井的臉頰，另外一方面，他的雙手一左一右抓住了櫻井的臀瓣，也沒有放棄帝國男人喜歡屁股的本性。

　　相葉的手指之間都是有翅人類的體液，他愛撫櫻井的尾羽根部，覺得不夠盡興，又向前摸到了櫻井的陰莖，在陰莖的根部，相葉見到了大野套上去的那個「戒指」。

　　只要在勃起的時候被觸摸戒指，櫻井就會被細微電流電擊。他驚叫出聲，極為羞恥地在相葉伯爵面前排泄了。

　　因為這個意外，相葉一直到晚餐的時候才又看到櫻井。櫻井被蛋折磨得很厲害，他可憐的內臟一定都被蛋擠壓到了，本來生蛋就不是小公鳥擅長的事情，要不是被帝國男人在身體裡播下精種了，也不會變成這樣。

　　櫻井對自己身體的奇妙變化有點畏懼又驚慌。他沒有族人在身邊，和他同巢出生的孿生妹妹知道事情的始末一定會鄙視他，他最怕媽媽跟妹妹的嘮叨了。

　　櫻井只能自己面對這顆正在慢慢成形的蛋，他希望至少相葉知道該怎麼辦。

　　相葉靜靜地看他用餐。委屈、困惑、忿忿不平，這些情緒使櫻井的眼裡閃著淚光。他可愛的利齒在進食的時候必定會露出來，相葉覺得那天真又性感、而且證明了櫻井是不同於帝國人類的生物。

　　他撫摸櫻井的羽毛、親吻在深處的羽絨，在羽毛根部飽含櫻井的體溫，要是觸摸櫻井的體內，也會是這種感覺吧。

　　櫻井這時候收回一點點翅膀。他用臉頰蹭了蹭相葉的手，然後嘔出了一點黏稠的食糜到相葉的手上。相葉捧著那坨溫熱的食糜，有翅人類一貫這樣餵食他們親愛的人，尤其是孩子。櫻井已經準備好成為母親照顧寶寶了，相葉安心了下來，而且櫻井喜歡他。他喜歡他！

　　櫻井撅起臀部，朝相葉伯爵坦露出自己興奮充血的泄殖腔穴口，他的屁股被揉得紅通通的，尾羽根部濕了又乾、乾了又濕，羽毛有點澎亂。

　　相葉扶著他的腰，拇指能感覺到裡面正孕育著一顆蛋。他怕自己會頂到那顆蛋，但來自櫻井的交配邀請是這麼動人。伯爵解開了褲頭，將自己早就發硬發脹的人類陰莖慢慢插入有翅人類的溫熱小穴裡面。

　　被包裹住吸吮的感覺、和被紮實地填滿的感覺，讓他們都發出了舒服的急促歎息。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、蛋的重量佔了翔翔體重的1/5  
> 2、馴鳥大師伯爵究竟為什麼會成為馴鳥大師  
> 3、這故事裡還有人記得要讓潤皇子成為潤皇帝的事情嗎  
> 4、翔翔終於想起自己有個妹妹（x  
> 5、有了適合的環境蛋也會發育得更快喲


	20. Chapter 20

 

　　相葉伯爵將遠方首都阿爾法星的事情完全拋在腦後，一心一意照顧在懷蛋時期的櫻井。天使織的衣服做了一件又一件，他最喜歡櫻井穿上翡翠綠的衣裳，讓櫻井看起來又白皙、又神聖，在皮膚底下的血管特別明顯，他覺得實在美極了。

　　在東京灣的居民偶爾來伯爵的家裡作客，伯爵便把親愛的有翅人類當成愛妻──作為伯爵夫人介紹出去。一些上了年紀的老先生、老太太甚至雙膝一軟，把枴杖丟到一邊，執起櫻井的手就是一陣親吻。

　　是天使。是天使啊！他們瞻仰著有翅人類不凡的美貌，以及那些純白顏色的羽毛，發出了由衷的喟嘆。

　　櫻井對這樣聖潔的形象不太適應，大部分的時間他覺得帝國人類實在很無聊，拜東拜西的，但是他是個好心腸的有翅人類，所以他一向努力滿足居民們的好奇和崇拜，在這短短一個月之內，他不只肚子愈來愈撐，還愈來愈像個伯爵夫人。

　　鳥巢搬進了相葉伯爵邸，就懸在主臥室裡。櫻井感覺無聊的時候，或者特別想要的時候，他只要稍微把腳尖伸出鳥巢之外，相葉就會自己摸進鳥巢裡面，用人類的體溫和性感的身體填飽他的胃口。

　　本來覺得泄殖腔被帝國人類插入性交是異常的行為，但是卻也漸漸喜歡上了，如果沒有被那樣做的話，還會覺得生氣、非常焦躁，必須得吃東京灣地帶盛產的咕咕果才能壓下那種怒火。

　　相葉每天都派人去採咕咕果，櫻井會用叉子一顆一顆叉起來吃，把嘴巴塞得滿滿的以後才開始咀嚼，有的時候容量計算錯誤，鮮紅色的汁液就從嘴邊留下來，滴得到處都是。

　　相葉叩叩叩敲開一隻水煮蛋。櫻井又在酗咕咕果，從早吃到晚，他一邊算櫻井塞到第幾顆，在心裡默默期待等一下滿出來以後的擦嘴巴時間，沒想到櫻井卻突然抬頭看著他，紅色的眼睛水潤潤的，不知道怎麼了。

　　「蛋、」櫻井很惶恐地說。「蛋！」

　　「……嗯？」相葉立刻放下小湯匙。「呃，不吃水煮蛋了，抱歉。」

　　

　　很快地相葉伯爵就發現櫻井快要生蛋了。

　　因為體內的蛋開始朝著泄殖腔出口下滑，櫻井一手按著腹部，對於那種陌生的感覺不知如何是好，連吃咕咕果的興致也沒有了，只是慌張地瞪大眼睛，嘴唇抿得緊緊的，翅膀也微微顫抖著，很可憐的樣子。

　　「咕、嗚嗚……」他的脖子青筋畢現、面色發紅，看起來真的很痛。

　　相葉也有點慌張，家裡面養過的小鳥生蛋都很順利，早上一起床就發現巢裡面擺著好幾顆小白蛋了。但是要小公鳥生蛋顯然是一件困難的事，相葉抓住他又瘦又窄的腰臀，不說這種身體到底能不能容納一顆蛋，後穴還緊緊閉合著，根本沒有打開。

　　被他抓在手裡的櫻井因為生蛋的疼痛，全身出汗變得滑溜溜。從泄殖腔噴出一些潤滑的液體，灑在相葉的腿上，那種溫熱的感覺讓相葉神遊了……不行！不行！到底在想什麼！伯爵努力甩頭把邪惡想法甩掉。

　　他一個不注意，櫻井就拍動翅膀飛了起來，因為強烈的卡蛋之苦而撞來撞去，把好多藝術品都撞翻了，最後停在了枝型吊燈上，長長的尾羽在空中一晃一晃，不停發抖。

　　「親愛的，快下來！」相葉對他張開雙臂。「不把蛋生出來你會死掉的！」

　　雖然這不是他的本意，但櫻井聽了又更緊張了。「咕嗚嗚嗚……」他從喉嚨不停發出警告的聲音，既想要求取人類的幫助，又因為本能而懼怕人類，這種前所未見的悲慘處境讓他眼眶滲出了淚水。

　　再也不想懷上蛋了，為什麼只是做了舒服的事情，就會懷上蛋？

　　「乖孩子……噓……快下來好不好？」

　　櫻井感覺自己快暈倒了，他漸漸失去平衡，又重新飛了起來。相葉也很著急。他反覆跟在下面跑，想接住櫻井，但是櫻井實在飛得太快了，劇烈的疼痛讓有翅人類感到錯亂，不停使出相當消耗體力的高速移動，跌跌撞撞地飛行，最後摔到了地上。

　　相葉嚇得倒抽一大口氣，櫻井撞昏過去了。他必須立刻幫櫻井把蛋生下來，不然等到櫻井沒有體力的時候，蛋也生不出來了。

　　像普通的鳥生蛋的話，會壓低尾部。相葉想把櫻井也擺出那種姿勢好讓櫻井能順利排蛋，但是櫻井那兩條腿他不知道該怎麼擺才好。

　　醒醒啊！醒醒啊！他啪啪輕拍櫻井的臉。快醒醒！

　　相葉在心裡開始呼喚各路神明，他突然想起有翅人類信仰的女神，雖然他的祖先那些殖民司令官把人家雕像的手和翅膀都砍斷了，對女神是大大不敬，但是櫻井畢竟是祂的子民，應該會願意拯救吧。

　　相葉開始大聲祈禱。不，他現在其實應該去找個醫生，但對類人種族有研究的醫生都被關進異端審問所了，就算是他……用一些不能說的手段，也沒辦法立刻把他們弄出來。

　　對了……要是二宮和也的話應該會有辦法。可是該怎麼交代前因後果……不管了！

 

　　當二宮看到（又）再次昏迷過去的櫻井，加上趴在櫻井身上哭個不停的相葉，外加櫻井顯然鼓起來的肚子，二宮感覺自己看見了世界末日的景象，聽見了地獄兇犬的嚎吠聲（守門這種苦差事顯然不適合他們狼來做）。

　　「你要把我們都害慘了！」他拎起相葉的領口，相葉比他要高，所以雙腳還在地上磨擦。「對、對不起。」相葉摀住自己的臉。

　　二宮尖聲說：「要是小母鳥知道哥哥被帝國男人授精懷蛋，一定會殺掉王都裡所有的人……」

　　他把相葉搖得亂七八糟。老實說他也趁著櫻井失去記憶，腦袋不怎麼清楚的時候和櫻井交配了，但是這一定不是他製造的好事，二宮覺得不會那麼巧吧。

　　他和相葉對看一眼。相葉本來就知道他是聯邦有尾人類，但是他們狼群和鳥群的生殖方法不一樣，找他來也只是讓涉案人多一名而已。

　　「他可以自己生。沒問題的。」二宮斬釘截鐵地自我鼓勵。「反正你快叫醒他。」

　　「還是……還是先幫他處理剛才的那些擦傷吧。」相葉抓起櫻井的一隻手臂，順便裝忙整理了一下櫻井的羽毛。

　　「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！」二宮冷汗都流出來了。「別碰他羽毛！」

　　他話還沒說完──

　　的時候。

　　櫻井翔睜開了眼睛。

 

**頭好痛、身體也好痛。眼睛看不清楚，是誰在說話，好吵、吵死人了……**

**是在要去帝國的路上嗎？如果是這趟旅程的話，那麼即便危險也……**

**等等、真的好痛、身體到底怎麼了……**

　　櫻井低低地咽嗚一聲，按住了正在試圖收縮排出蛋的下腹。他不再像之前一樣莽撞，疼痛的模樣對他來說太過狼狽了，沒有不忍耐的道理。是被綁架了？他抵達帝國了？皇帝陛下的大謁見……他有印象。後來發生的事……

　　泄殖腔道突然來了一陣強烈的推擠，就像被雷擊中一樣，身體幾乎快要承受不住那種劇痛，櫻井蜷縮起身體，他正在生蛋，他已經意識到了，有什麼東西正在他的後穴裡，又大、又硬，把他的腔道撐得滿滿的，而且不停朝下移動。

　　他勉強睜大畏光的雙眼。在他的身邊蹲跪著兩個男人。一個有點面熟，他不太確定，另一個則是、

　　他們扶著他赤裸的雙腿，櫻井看的很清楚，那兩個男人的臉就擠在他的腿間，不停在討論些什麼，而且碰觸他仍未完全舒張開來的穴口，試圖確認到了哪個產程。

　　櫻井望著這兩個男人輪流將手指伸進自己的後穴攪弄，他卻因為太過震驚而無從反應。

　　「……二宮和也？」

　　被點到名的二宮苦笑了一下。「嗨。親愛的……我尊敬的櫻井外交官。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、咕咕果長的就像覆盆子但對人類來說有毒（怕  
> 2、慘了真的慘了  
> 3、智准將什麼時候要來領蛋  
> 4、生蛋想必是一回生二回熟的偉大事業  
> 5、潤殿下即將上線

**Author's Note:**

> 寫文復健中
> 
> A：帝國貴族，領地是位於帝國邊境的自由城市東京灣，靠過路費就能養活百姓。  
> M：帝國皇子，最小的皇子。  
> N：帝國元老院議員。  
> O：帝國海軍准將，皇帝親衛隊長。  
> S：來自真人類聯邦的外交官，總而言之似乎有羽毛。
> 
> 帝國：主體為人類組成的超級大國，雖然有皇帝陛下但實際統治者為元老院＆帝國海軍，格言是征服直到盡頭。  
> 真人類聯邦：獸人與半獸人的聯邦，統治者為奧古斯塔，由她一人的統治已持續五個世紀，基本上聯邦視帝國人類為螻蟻，但自稱為真正的人類。


End file.
